Eternal Blood
by Kyra L. Valkam
Summary: Transilvania un lugar oscuro. Alli vive una joven con un pasado oscuro y una maldicion de miles de años, su nombre es Vania. Alli llega una joven sin pasado, una joven que oculta mas de lo que parece; ambas estan por decubrir el precio de la sangre.
1. Capítulo 1: Transilvania

Capitulo 1: Transilvania

Las grandes puertas negras se abrieron rechinando, la delgada joven salió por las puertas con paso decidido. El cabello negro se movía con el viento, Karmila camino hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casona como para observarla toda. La vieja casa le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos de toda su vida, pero ahora debía seguir su camino, encontrar su pasado. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad el orfanato le había dado un poco de dinero, pues ahora se tenía que hacer responsable de sí misma. Era suficiente dinero como para un boleto a Transilvania; allí encontraría su pasado, según el orfanato. Subió al avión, este la llevo a Rumania y luego tomo un tren que atravesó los Cárpatos para llegar a Transilvania. Durante el camino en tren logro ver la ciudad completa desde una parte de los Cárpatos, al pie de estos había una valle rodeado por los Cárpatos al sur, el frondoso bosque al este, oeste y noroeste, y por último la ciudad al sur. La ciudad no parecía haber sufrido ningún cambio con relación al tiempo, las casa, antiguas seguían intactas al igual que sus calles, monumentos, etc. Había iluminación tanto eléctrica como de faros de petróleo o aceite y por las calle circulaban en su mayoría carretas jaladas por caballos, más que automóviles. Con forme el tren iba bajando la ciudad se veía más cerca y los Cárpatos ya se distinguían completamente, Karmila no había notado que él lo alto de una montaña había un castillo, con cerca de ocho torres, la más alta se encontraba en el ala izquierda del castillo; como ya era de noche el castillo se veía iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna tras las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Por fin el tren alcanzo su destino y la joven pudo bajar, pero no tenía a donde ir y a pesar de que no era un lugar muy grande ni con tráfico como Londres, había muchos lugares a donde ir y muchas calles. La muchacha tuvo que caminar un buen rato por las calles desiertas, hasta que logro ver una posada, camino hacia ella y antes de entrar miro la luna, que ya había salido de entre las nubes. Era una creciente, hacia mucho que Karmila no veía una luna así. La joven entro a la posada y fue directo a buscar ala posadero, era un hombre delgado, en realidad Karmila no había visto a ninguna persona gorda, de cabello canoso y descuidado, ojos negros, de cara larga y pálida. La joven lo convenció de que la dejara quedarse un tiempo y ella lavaría los baños y ayudaría con la posada.

-Señorita, veo que usted no es por aquí.- Dijo el posadero.

-No, en efecto yo vengo de Londres-dijo Karmila abiertamente.

-Mmm… ya veo, su acento es diferente-señalo.

- Si, vengo en busca de información de mi familia, creo que eran de aquí- dijo sonriendo la joven.

-Lo mejor es que sea rápida con su "investigación"-dijo muy serio.

-¿y eso por qué?-

-Bueno, Transilvania es un lugar diferente al lugar de donde viene-

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente es diferente y ya, usted hace muchas preguntas- dijo por ultimo retirándose.

Al día siguiente Karmila busco un lugar donde podría encontrar información de su familia, cementerio, registro civil, cualquier cosa. Camino hasta los bordes de la ciudad donde había un hospital y un cementerio, la joven fue al cementerio. Camino entre las lapidas y las tumbas de decenas de personas con nombres extraños y vio un mausoleo muy grande y con muchos adornos y la curiosidad la impulso a entrar. Adentro había varias tumbas, tumba le llamo mucho la atención. Era un tumba grande, de mármol blanco, tenía varias flores, eran rosas blancas y el nombre decía: "Condesa Anya Valkam", más abajo "Beloved Sister, Daughter and Lover 1415-1435" y hasta debajo de la lapida "Eternal life, eternal blood", esto último no estaba escrito con la misma letra ni de la misma forma que el texto anterior, esto parecía entrar hecho a mano cosa que parecía imposible para cualquier persona. Junto a la tumba de Anya había otra tumba la que decía lo mismo pero con diferente nombre y fechas: "Condesa Milla Valkam" fechas "1417-1435" Ambas habían muerto en 1435. Karmila salió de mausoleo y siguió caminando por el cementerio y de pronto vio que alguien la observaba desde atrás de una tumba.

Era de noche, la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes, era luna creciente. La joven de rojos cabellos sentía una sed incontrolable que le quemaba. Ya había probado calmarla con todo lo que tenía en cas pero nada parecía calmarla, estaba desesperada. Salió de casa corriendo, en la esquina había una taberna, así que se dirijo allí con paso decidido. En la puerta había una joven, Vania no la reconoció, no era de Transilvania; miraba la luna que ya se había descubierto. La pelirroja también la miro, era luna creciente, casi luna llena. Poco a poco sintió como su mente se desprendía de su cuerpo, todo se volvía negro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vania se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de su casa, esta arrodillada y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. La sed había desaparecido pero delate de ella había un cuerpo, una cadáver. Las manos de la pelirroja se encontraban manchadas de sangre, también su boca y su ropa, el cadáver tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y dos pequeños agujeros en el cuello. Estaba aterrorizada, pero no era la primera vez que le sucedía, y tampoco sería la última. Como lo había hecho anteriormente se deshizo del cuerpo en la fosa común, mas entrada la noche y limpio el cuarto, no quedaba rastro del incidente. Al día siguiente la pelirroja salió a dar un paso junto con Voloi, su perro lobo, por el valle al pie de los Cárpatos. El blanco pelaje y los ojos azules del animal reflejaban el sol, mientras la joven caminaba a su lado por los altos pastos, que le hacían cosquillas. Venia elevo la vista al inmenso castillo que se encontraba en la punta de los montes, siempre que veía el castillo se sentía menos sola que de costumbre y sentía como si alguien la estuviera viendo también. Los ladridos de Voloi la sacaron de sus pensamientos, el perro le ladraba a un hombre que caminaba hacia ellos. Le perro además de ladrar comenzó a gruñirle; un poco más cerca de ellos, Vania noto que era un joven de cerca de 20 años, de cabello negro y un poco rizado, de ojos azules como los de la pelirroja, usaba un saco largo y pantalones, ambos negros, chaleco gris y camisa blanca y un hermoso collar de oro sostenía un medallón, también de oro con un rubí incrustado en el centro. El lobo estaba listo para atacar al joven cuando este hablo en lo que Vania reconoció como antiguo rumano, el perro se calmo al instante. Esto asusto un poco a la joven de cabellos rojos pero el joven la miro a los ojos y enseguida sintió mucha tranquilidad y seguridad, sentía como si lo conociera. Pero pronto lo reconoció era el príncipe, Vlad.

-Buenos días- dijo el joven.

-Buenos días, su majestad- dijo Vania haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, creo que las formalidades ya pasaron de moda- dijo El príncipe con una sonrisa- me llamo Vlad.-

-Vania, mucho gusto-

-Es un placer, Vania- dijo besando la mano de la muchacha.-Que hace una joven tan hermosa, sola por el valle-

-Yo también podría preguntarle, que hace un príncipe, solo por el valle.- el príncipe sonrió- por favor háblame de tu-

-como desee… perdón, como desees-

Karmila se paralizo al ver que la observaban, pero en un parpado y ano estaba la figura. Esto la asusto más, pero siguió caminando por el cementerio. Nuevamente vio que alguien la observaba, pero esta vez sin dudarlo corrió tras la figura, noto que era una persona que usaba una larga túnica y capucha negros. La figura se detuvo y Karmila logro alcanzarlo ya que era muy rápido; era más alto que ella y tenía la espalada ancha y brazos musculosos a simple vista se veía que era un hombre. –Sígueme- dijo el hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Caminaron por poco y luego se detuvieron y pronto Karmila se vio rodeada de por lo menos cincuenta hombres y mujeres encapuchados. El que la guio por el bosque hablo.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en Transilvania?-

-Me llamo Karmila Swals y vengo buscando información de mi familia- dijo titubeando, la joven.

-¿Eres la hija de Valus y Guida Swals?-pregunto el mismo

- Si, eso creo, no sé nada me mi pasado ni de mi familia-dijo la pelinegra. Los encapuchados comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

-Si eres en verdad hija de Valus y guida quieres decir que eres de aquí, de Transilvania, tus padres los eran- dijo quitándose la capucha, era de tés muy blanca y ojos grises, su cabello era rojizo oscuro, cara afilada y nariz respingada, muy atractivo.

-Entonces, ¿tú sabes de mis padres?-

-Si, en efecto, ellos nacieron, vivieron y murieron aquí en Transilvania-

-¿murieron?-dijo incomoda, muy dentro de sí albergaba la esperanza de que siguieran con vida

- Si, fueron asesinados; pero lo que importa no es como murieron si no quienes eran-

-¿Quiénes eran?, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir-

-Karmila, ellos eran diferentes a todos los demás, nosotros somos diferentes, dijo señalando a los demás encapuchados.

- sí, son locos encapuchados-

-Eso no es una broma -Dijo enfadándose- Esto es real, no debiste venir a Transilvania-

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no, y ya déjate de juegos y dime que sabes de mis padres-

-Tus padres eran guerreros en una batalla de miles de años, eran caballeros luchando contra el demonio. Eran hombres lobo-. Esto le sonó simplemente ridículo a Karmila, pero el semblante del joven parecía demasiado serio y severo como para que fuera una broma, pero la simple idea de hombres lobos era para morirse de risa.

-¿Qué clase de broma barata es esta? Los hombres lobo, los vampiros y el chupacabras son cuentos nada mas, historias, leyendas y para que lo sepas deje de crees en ellos a los 6-

-No son cuentos de hadas Karmila, son reales; somos lo que somos, eres lo que eres y no lo puedes cambiar, nadie puede, si en verdad eres hija de los Swals significa que pronto te convertirás tu también. - Karmila no puedo soportar más mentiras y corrió fuera del bosque hacia la ciudad.

Vania ahora caminaba de regreso a casa con Voloi, había platicado un buen rato con el príncipe. El la había tranquilizado sin siquiera saberlo, su mirada era tranquilizadora para la joven. Siguió caminando por la calle principal que llegaba directo a su casa, cuando alguien choco contra ella. Era la joven extranjera, la reconoció al instante; media cerca de 1.76, un poco más baja que Vania, de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, delgada de piel blanca, a pesar de ser del extranjera tenia las características de una joven de Transilvania.

-Perdóname- dijo la joven muy apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Vania.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Karmila Swals- dijo la pelinegra.

-Yo soy Vania Valkam-dijo la pelirroja. A Karmila le pareció muy familiar el apellido de Vania, pero Karmila no era nada buena para recordar cosas.-Mucho gusto Karmila, no eres de aquí verdad, nunca te había visto antes.-

- Si, no soy de Transilvania, yo vengo de Londres, vengo por que el orfanato donde yo vivía me dijeron que mis padres eran de aquí-

-Mmm… esta el registro civil, y el cementerio en todo caso, pero al registro civil no se puede entrar sin autorización del príncipe y el cementerio es muy grande-

- Si, hace rato estaba allí, creo que mañana intentare entrar al registro civil-

-Pues suerte, no es tan fácil; y ¿Donde te estás hospedando?-

-En una posada a unas cuantas calles de aquí, pero el encargado no me da muy buena espina, es un poco extraño-

-si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa, también está a unas cuantas calles de aquí, y si te estás quedando donde creo que te estás quedando, no estarás muy segura-

-Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-. La pelirroja llevo a Karmila a su casa y le enseño todos lo que pudo, pues la casa era muy grande y antigua y había cuartos y pasillos que ni siquiera Vania conocía. La noche llego y ambas se fueron a dormir.

Al siguiente día Karmila se despertó temprano pues no estaba acostumbrada al horario de Transilvania. Salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina, Vania le había dicho que cuando se despertara fuera allí, porque la pelirroja le habría dejado el desayuno listo antes de irse a trabajar, pero Karmila supuso que era muy temprano y el desayuno no estaría listo. Pero para su sorpresa Vania ya estaba allí, preparando el desayuno y alistándose para ir a trabajar. La joven de cabellos color azabache se sentó y observo a su anfitriona, no había tenido oportunidad de observarla bien. Vania era alta, de buen porte, recordaba mucho a una princesa, de piel muy blanca, sus cabello era rojo intenso, tenía la cara delgada y bien proporcionada, nariz respingada y labios finos y un poco carnosos, sus ojos eran azules, pero diferentes a los de Karmila eran profundos y cálidos a simple vista pero si los observabas detenidamente había algo sombrío en su mirada. Vania sirvió dos platos de avena y le dio uno a Karmila, ambas comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Mmm…es lo único que hay? -pregunto Karmila, quien no era fan de la avena.

-Hay hígado congelado en el congelador, si quieres te lo puedo calentar- dijo Vania observando a su huésped.

-Ohm… no te preocupes, la avena está bien-

Vania miraba atenta a su invitada, en apariencia no era extraña, incluso le parecía un poco familiar. Era extraño por alguna extraña razón la joven sentía que conocía a Karmila de toda la vida y que podía confiar en ella, ese pensamiento fue el que la impulso a abrirle las puertas de su casa. También sentía que de alguna manera ella la hacía sentir un poco más familiar, dese siempre Vania se había sentido extraña, como si no perteneciera a donde estaba, como si hubiera algo más que ella ignoraba, y Karmila la hacía sentir un poco mejor, como si hubiera encontrado algo que había perdido.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Vania rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había creado entre ellas.

-¿Hacer, de qué?-pregunto Karmila mientras observaba como la avena caía lentamente de su cuchara al plato.

-No sé, ¿Cuales son tus planes?, ¿Cuanto piensas quedarte en Transilvania?-

-Mmm… no lo había pensado, creo que conseguiré un trabajo, no tengo a donde más ir-

-Si quieres puedo buscarte trabajo en el hospital donde yo trabajo-

- Si, gracias me harías un gran favor-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-18 ¿y tú?-

-20, tienes la edad perfecta-

Terminaron de desayunar y Vania llevo a Karmila al hospital, el mismo hospital que Karmila había visto junto al cementerio. Entraron y con las influencias que la pelirroja tenia le consiguió un trabajo a su acompañante, era un trabajo de enfermera en la sala de emergencias. Fueron directo a la sala después y Karmila parecía niña chiquita tocando todo y observando todo, lo que le hizo un poco más difícil a Vania explicarle a la nueva lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando por fin lo logro se fue a su trabajo de cirujana.

-¿¡Qué clase de trabajo es este!?- pensó Karmila después de medio día de ayudar cambando cómodos y suturando heridas. Los cómodos eran totalmente asquerosos, pero la sangre no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo y se le hacía interesante ver a los pacientes que llegaban con diferentes heridas. Por lo menos ya faltaba poco para su descanso y salir a comer, ya estaba suturando a su ultimo paciente. Era un niño de 7 años que se había caído de la cama y golpeado la cabeza y la madre no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio que el niño se desmayaba; cuando llego al hospital el niño se sintió mejor y comenzó a gritar diciendo que lo habían atacado en la noche y por eso se había caído. El pobre tenía una abertura de tres centímetros en la frente y no se dejaba suturar. Trataron entre cuatro enfermeras hasta que lograron sedarlo para que Karmila pudiera suturarle la cabeza. Cuando termino su dirigió al comedor, pero a pesar de las claras instrucciones de Vania, la joven se perdió dos veces. Una vez que por fin llego al comedor, noto que solo le quedaban veinte minutos para almorzar, así que sentó en una mesa y pidió su comida. Volteo a ver a todos los demás del comedor y noto que Vania se encontraba allí apunto de marcharse, pero no estaba sola, estaba con un hombre.

La joven cirujana comenzaba su tercera operación del día, un hombre con un tumor en la parte central de la aorta, era un operación un poco complicada que constaba de hacer un pequeña incisión para remover el tumor con facilidad y luego suturar. La joven comenzó haciendo una incisión en el pecho del paciente y localizando el corazón y más tarde el tumor, una vez que localizo el tumos hizo la pequeña incisión y removió el tumos y se lo dio al interno para que lo analizaran, todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a suturar y sin querer pico una vena y un chorro de sangre le manco la cara y la bata, no era la primera vez que la pasaba, pero comenzó a sentir la misteriosa sed de constantemente la atormentaba últimamente. No pudo continuar con la saturación del corazón, salió del quirófano y se quito la bata, el cubre bocas y los guantes y trato de limpiarse la sangre lo mejor posible, pero le quedaron unas pequeñas manchas en la mejilla. Salió de la sala de preparación al pasillo del hospital y corrió en dirección a los baños. Ya casi estaba en el baño cuando choco con alguien y cayó al suelo. Levanto la vista y se encontró con dos ojos azules que la misaban y con una mano lista para levantarla. Al instante que hizo contacto con aquellos bellos ojos la misteriosa sed desapareció y tomo de la mano que la levanto. Pronto se percato de que era el príncipe Vlad.

-Te encuentras bien- dijo con voz suave que la hipnotizo.

-Sí, perdón, es que estaba distraída- dijo la joven.

-Está bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería del hospital y almorzamos algo? Estas un poco pálida-

-está bien, pero te advierto que la comida allí no es tan buena como a la que has de estas acostumbrado-

-Está bien, comería cualquier cosa con tal de poder pasar un poco de tiempo contigo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

Fueron a la cafetería y ordenaron de comer, Vania un emparedado de jamos con queso y una soda y Vlad un filete término medio, pero nada de beber. Vania normalmente se habría sentido incomoda al comer con un hombre al que apenas si conocía pero Vlad la hacía sentir diferente, así como Karmila la hacía sentir más familiar, Vlad la alejaba de la soledad, poco a poco el príncipe la estaba enamorando con sus tratos gentiles y su caballerosidad digna de su cargo.

-Es obvio que trabajas aquí- dijo Vlad mirando las manchas de sangre que Vania tenía en la cara.

-Sí, soy cirujana-dijo Vania

-Ya veo, es una cerrera muy interesante aunque un poco peligrosa, con tanta sangre-

-No entiendo a que te refieres-

-No, a nada, quiero decir que debe de ser muy complicada, y delicada-

-Si, a veces-

-Cambiando de tema, la primera vez que nos encontramos no respondiste a mi pregunta-

-¿Que pregunta?-

-La de que hacías sola caminando por el valle-

-El valle me tranquiliza, me hace sentir mejor, pero mejor hablemos de ti, la vida de un príncipe debe de ser más interesante-

-Puede que, pero mi vida en si es muy larga-

-¿Larga?, ¿Qué tan larga puede ser? No debes de tener más de 20 años-

-Es más larga de lo que crees-

Los dos jóvenes terminaron de comer y Vlad pago la cuenta, se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a salir, pero antes de esto Vania noto que Karmila también se encontraba allí, también noto que en la mesa de enfrente se encontraba un joven de cabello rojizo oscuro, con ojos grises y tés pálida, que mira muy atentamente a la pelinegra; había algo extraño en el que no le agradaba del todo a Vania, a pesar de el hecho de que mirra de esa forma a Karmila. Vania regreso a su trabajo y Vlad se fue.

Al poco rato de que Karmila entro al comedor, Vania y su misterioso acompañante salieron; él era un hombre bastante alto, de cabello negro largo y un poco rizado, pálido, de ojos azules, Karmila sentía algo extraño en la mirada de aquel misterioso joven , algo frio y sombrío, era un hombre muy atractivo, pero con un aire de oscuridad. Una vez que la pelirroja y el misterioso hombre salieron Karmila se dedico a observar a todos a su alrededor. En la mesa a su derecha había dos muchachas de cerca de 15 años, ambas eran muy blancas, clásico rasgo de los de Transilvania, de cabello castaño, una tenia ojos verdes y la otra ojos azules, en la mesa a su izquierda había un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos igual castaños, tenía tres cicatrices paralelas en la mejilla que le daban un aire algo terrorífico, siguió mirando a todos en el comedor y de repente se dio cuenta que en la mesa delate de ella se encontraba el hombre pelirrojo del bosque. Cuando este se percato de que Karmila lo estaba mirando se levanto de su mesa y fue hacia la de la joven.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo- dijo Karmila una vez que el pelirrojo se sentó en la misma mesa que ella.

-Me siento, ¿que no ves?- dijo el joven sonriendo, la chica tenía que admitir que así se veía muy guapo.

- Si, eso veo, pero yo no comparto mi mesa con locos encapuchados-

-Jaja, pues yo no estoy tan loco como crees-

- Pues no lo has demostrado, sabes, inventar historias de hombres lobo no es algo que una persona cuerda haría, además que ni siquiera se tu nombre, ni tu edad-

-Me llame Van Dralle y se podría decir que tengo diecinueve años-

-¿Se podría decir?-

- Si, no estoy muy seguro de mi edad-

"-que raro es pensó Karmila-"

Ambos platicaron un rato de diferentes cosas, mientras Karmila comía. Cuando terminaron Van acompaño a Karmila a la sala de emergencias y luego se fue, pero antes le dijo por ultimo a Karmila.

-Se que eres un poco testaruda, pero procura no volver a ir al cementerio, es muy peligroso-

-si claro, no me vaya a encontrar con un vampiro o algo así- dijo riendo. Van se marcho después de haberle advertido esto a la joven.

El día termino y Vania termino su ultima cirugía y fue a la sala de emergencias a esperar a Karmila, cuando llego esta ya estaba lista para irse. Ambas regresaron a casa juntas y cenaron mientras platicaban.

-Oye, ¿Quién era el hombre con el que estabas a la hora de la comida?- pregunto Karmila sin rodeos.

-Un amigo- dijo Vania sin darle importancia

-Pues era un amigo muy guapo- dijo Karmila con una sonrisa que pronto se borro al ver que la pelirroja la miraba fijamente tras su último comentario. Pero después Vania sonrió cálidamente.

- Si, es muy apuesto-dijo Vania pensando en el príncipe.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir, Vania no podía dejar de pensar en Vlad así como Karmila no podía dejar de pensar en Van. La siguiente semana fue como aquel día, todo el trabajo fue normal, pero ambas muchachas recibieron visitas todos los días de Van y de Vlad, que por alguna razón nunca coincidía y nunca se veían. Pronto llego el lunes, se cumplió una semana desde la llegada de Karmila. Ambas fueron al trabajo como de costumbre, e hicieron lo que les correspondía.

Karmila se encontraba haciendo una tarea que le habían encomendado hacia unos dias, cuidar a un niño muy enfermo. La joven había sido trasladada momentáneamente de la sala de emergencias a una habitación para cuidas a Radut, el niño que anteriormente había sido tratado por la joven de cabellos azabache por que se había golpeado la cabeza. El pobre niño había presentado constantes perdidas de sangre y se encontraba muy débil, pero los médicos no tenían una explicación para los síntomas que presentaba el joven. Karmila sabía que no era lo correcto pero durante su tiempo con Radut se había encariñado un poco con él.

Vania se encontraba terminando una cirugía, hacía varios días que no sentía la extraña sed. Vlad la visitaba durante la hora de la comida y almorzaban juntos, Vlad era todo un caballero, cada día la enamoraba un poco más con sus palabras. Pero ese lunes el apuesto príncipe no se había presentado para el almuerzo, y a pesar de que se sentía un poco desilusionada no podía esperar que el príncipe perdiera el tiempo con ella.

Se hacía tarde y Van no se había presentado como lo hacía – ¿Qué se cree?- pensó Karmila-¿y así piensa que me va a conquistar?- la hora de la comida había pasado y Van aun no se dejaba ver por el hospital, la muchacha se dirigía ahora hacia la habitación de Radut. Cuando lego se encostro con que cuatro enfermeras y un doctor trataban de reanimarlo, pues el niño de 7 años había sufrido de un paro. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, los doctores no pudieron estabilizar al niño y este murió. La joven no pudo contener las lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación y del hospital, se encontraba en la entrada principal y el sol se estaba poniendo.

Termino su última cirugía del día y salió al patio trasero del hospital para tranquilizarse, la sed parecía estar regresando. De la nada sintió como la quemazón en la garganta desaparecía siendo remplazada por una grata tranquilidad. Vania se giro al sentir un roce en su hombro y se encontró cara a cara con Vlad. Era curioso como cada vez que estaba cerca de Vlad la misteriosa sed desparecía y todo se sentía tan tranquilo. Los ojos azules del príncipe la miraban y hacían que una extraña sensación le recorriera el cuerpo, era sorprendente como con una sola mirada él podía cautivarla y enamorarla.

Una mano tomo por el hombro a la pelinegra que se encontraba mirando el atardecer con unas gruesas lágrimas en los ojos. La muchacha se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con la serena mirada de Van. Todo está calmado fuera del hospital y poco a poco el sol cedía ante la noche. Con un gentil roce Van limpio las lagrimas de la mejilla de Karmila. La joven abrí la boca para hablar pero de repente el joven de ojos grises se tenso y empezó a mirar a todos lados con el ceño fruncido. Algo lo alteraba, algo que Karmila no sentía.

El joven de cabello negro la miraba fijamente, cuando de la nada se separo de ella y le dio a entender con un ademan que guardara silencio. Con suavidad la tomo por la mano y la hizo caminar en dirección a la puerta principal, el cielo estaba a punto de oscurecer del todo y la luna era ya perceptible en el cielo carmesí oscuro, luna llena. A los pocos metros y a la mitad del camino hacia la entrada principal Vania vio dos siluetas a unos cuantos metros de distancia. La oscuridad no dejaba a Vania distinguir de quienes se trataba.

Todo paso muy rápido para Karmila, de pronto aparecieron dos siluetas a Varios metros de Van y de ella. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, de pronto Van comenzó a gruñir. De la nada ya se había convertido en un gigante peludo, de cerca de dos metros o mas; su pelaje era rojizo oscuro como su cabello, su nariz y su boca se habían convertido en un hocico de lobo y sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas y sobresalían de su cabeza. Karmila tenía al lado a todo un hombre lobo, que corrió a atacar a una de las figuras que se encontraba frente a ellos.

El terror invadió a la muchacha de cabellos rojos, frente a ella una figura crecía de manera anormal y se convertía en una especie de bestia, aterrada apretó la mano de Vlad. La bestia sin previo aviso comenzó a correr de manera muy veloz hacia ella, listo para atacarla, y justo cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de ella algo o alguien tacleo a la bestia. Esto pasó al tiempo que la mano de Vlad se desprendía de la suya. La joven presenciaba una batalla entre bestias, de un lado un hombre lobo y del otro una criatura de piel grisácea, ojos rojos y dos gigantescas alas rojas, además de unos grandes y filosos colmillos que sobresalían en su boca y unas garras enormes.

Karmila se sobresalto aun mas cuando una de las figuras de enfrente se transformaba también en una criatura, diferente a la que Van se había convertido, pero no por eso menos terrorífica. En su mente comenzaron a circular las cosas que van le había dicho en el bosque _"-Tus padres eran guerreros en una batalla de miles de años, eran caballeros luchando contra el demonio. Eran hombres lobo-, -No son cuentos de hadas Karmila, son reales; somos lo que somos, eres lo que eres y no lo puedes cambiar, nadie puede, si en verdad eres hija de los Swals significa que pronto te convertirás tu también-"._Apenas si podía cree lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella, una guerra entre criaturas terribles, criaturas con sed de sangre.

Vania temblaba de miedo y su cuerpo estaba paralizado, de no haber sido por el vampiro, el licántropo por poco acaba con su vida, pero aun así la muchacha no podía afirmar que el primero no era más terrible y feroz que el otro. Su cabeza le daba mil vueltas, eran demasiadas cosas para un día, y pensar que mientras todos se encuentran tranquilos dentro del hospital, fuera se lleva a cabo una sangrienta batalla. Cada ataque de una u otra criatura, era tan duro como certero, ambos sangraban de diversas heridas, pero esto no los detenía. En un descuido del vampiro, el hombre lobo volvió a correr en dirección a la pelirroja, tenía un brazo listo para darle un zarpazo a la joven, que sin duda terminaría con su vida. La fuerza con la que el licántropo venia era sin duda letal y la joven sentía como la vida se le desprendía. Ya se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella el licántropo, Vania cerró los ojos, no quiera ver el momento final, sus piernas no le respondían como para moverse y sabía que no serviría de nada pues el hombre lobo terminaría con ella tarde o temprano. El momento se acercaba cuando el vampiro volvió a salvarle la vida a la joven, de un movimiento rápido jalo al licántropo cuando este ya se encontraba en el aire y lo tiro. Luego con un movimiento de su brazo le propino un golpe en el hocico dejándole una tremenda herida en la cara. La herida era muy profunda y de ella comenzó a emanar mucha sangre que impidió la visibilidad del lobo, con un aullido dio por terminada la batalla quedando como ganador el vampiro, y regreso al bosque. Karmila lo pensó dos veces pero termino siguiendo al herido lobo. Vania seguía sin poder moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, a sus espaladas Vlad volvía a su forma natural y miraba a la joven sin poder pronunciar palabra. El príncipe dio un paso hacia la confundida muchacha, esta podía sentir la respiración agitada del pelinegro en su cuello y su mirada en su cabeza. Pero instintivamente dio el primer paso para apartarse, el paso más difícil y Lugo siguió caminando hacia su casa, a cada paso que daba trataba de contener las lagrimas que indomables trataban de salir y correr por sus mejillas. Sin moverse el príncipe vio como la pelirroja se alejaba poco a poco, no iba a detenerla, no tenia caso, el sabía que era lo correcto y por más que quisiera correr a tomarla entre sus brazos, no podía, no debía. Una vez que salió de los terrenos del hospital, Vania dejo que sus lagrimas saliera, una a una, amargas cada una de ellas, cada una era un prueba del corazón roto que ahora aljaba en su pecho. Dio la vuelta para ver si el príncipe seguía en el patio del hospital, pero no, el ya se había esfumado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Transfomación

Capitulo 2: Transformación

-¿Por qué tenía que venir a Transilvania?- pensé mientras observa a Van dormir, la hinchazón de su cara había bajado considerablemente durante las horas, pero ya había dejado de sangrar. Yo sabía que no había sido un sueño lo que había visto, pero aun así me sentía irreal y confundida, me costaba mucho creerlo. Poco a poco Van abrió los ojos, ya había limpiado la sangre de su cara y la suciedad ahora solo se veía la horrible herida que le surcaba una parte de la frente, la nariz y la mejilla derecha.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté preocupada.

- Si, he estado peor- dijo Van sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Que bueno, porque ahora me tienes que explicar que es lo que paso- dije.

-Está bien, pero solo si prometes no interrumpir como acostumbras y escucharme sin burlarte- dijo con tono severo.

-Está bien-

-Nosotros, somos hombres lobo, como te dije antes, si en verdad eres hija de los Swals, tarde o temprano terminaras convirtiéndote, el caso es que ayer en la tarde llegue tarde al hospital por que unos vampiros nos atacaron, a mí y a otros del clan. Entre los vampiros estaba Dracula…-

-Dracula ¿Quién es ese?-

-Dracula es el rey de los vampiros, el primero que hubo, el líder. El y sus vampiros nos atacaron, cuando nos zafamos de ellos fui lo más rápido que pude al hospital. Allí sentí algo extraño, la presencia de un vampiro. Nosotros los hombres lobo podemos transformarnos a voluntad, pero en luna llena nos volvemos salvajes e incontrolables así que cuando sentí al vampiro corrí a atacarlo, fue extraño, era un fuerza muy grande concentrada en ese lugar, probablemente mis sentidos me jugaron un truco- esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo.

-la cosa que te ataco, ¿era un vampiro?-

- Si, pero no era un simple vampiro, el era Dracula-

Me encontraba sola, en mi habitación, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas. El me había ilusionado, la última semana había sentido que la soledad por fin se iba. Vlad parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, desgraciadamente detrás de ese príncipe se ocultaba un monstruo, un terrible monstruo. El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de mi habitación, Karmila no se había presentado en toda la noche, había algo en mi interior que me decía que tenía que protegerla, pero no me preocupe mucho, en ese momento me encontraba sumida en mis penas. Lo único que logro distraerme un poco fue cuando baje a desayunar y limpie las partes de la casa que me eran conocidas. Cerca del medio día Karmila apareció, tomo una naranja de la cocina y subió a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra, tenía muy mala cara la que me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué le habría pasado? Un impulso en mi cerebro de hizo subir hasta la mitad de la escalera, dispuesta a hablar con ella, pero desistí, no tenia por que meterme en su vida y para colmo yo tenía suficientes problemas con los que cargar.

Note como el semblante de Van se ensombrecía cada vez que nombraba a Dracula.

-¿Tan mal es?-pregunte, su respuesta me hizo arrepentirme de haber preguntado.

-No tienes idea, no puedo pensar en una persona más cruel y sanguinaria que él; hace años, siglos, el idiota decidió que estaba aburrido, así que mando a sus vampiros a cazar a todos los niños entre 7 y 14 años. Una vez que tenia a todos los que pudieron atrapar los llevo a su guarida y los degolló, saco sus corazones y su sangre. Almaceno los corazones y la sangre en cavas, como si fuera vino, y los cuerpos y cabezas los clavó en estacas en el centro, todo lo hizo por la noche. Así que cuando la gente despertó se encontró con los cientos de cadáveres empalados en el centro de la ciudad, la angustia se podía ver en cada persona. Y no hay duda que él se encontraba entre la gente, disfrutando de la desgracia y el sufrimiento. – termino su respuesta Van con cara de asco y con los ojos cerrados. Yo no tenía palabras, lo que acababa de escuchar era simplemente monstruoso, por no decir más.

-Y ¿Por qué no acaban de una vez por todas con él?-pregunte tontamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-No es tan fácil. Mis antepasados y miles de personas han intentado vencerle, pero nadie nunca ha logrado ni siquiera herirlo gravemente. Por no mencionar que nadie conoce su forma humana, salvo sus vampiros.-

Después de la plática regrese a casa de Vania, lo que Van me había contado me había marcado. Ahora tenía miedo, como nunca antes había sentido; era miedo de todo, de salir, de hablar con los demás. Afuera había fuerzas que nunca había imaginado, fuerzas muy poderosas capaces de destrozarme si ese era lo que querían. Ahora estaba más segura que Van no me había mentido el día que nos habíamos conocido en el bosque, y al instante el miedo me recorrió todo el cuerpo. En ese momento entendí que, como Van había dicho, yo a cabria convirtiéndome en un monstruo como ellos, acabaría convirtiéndome en un hombre lobo.

Decidí salir a caminar para tomar aire fresco, el lugar que siempre me tranquilizaba era el valle; pero ese lugar ya no era una opción, allí había conocido a Vlad. Salí de la casa, al principio Voloi había tratado de seguirme, pero en ese momento prefería salir sola. Cerca de casa había una plaza; era circular, rodeada de arboles, tenia bancas de piedra y en el centro había un monumento en nombre de un guerrero "Dragón", era la estatua de piedra de un hombre con una armadura y casco, estaba en posición de combate con la espada lista para atacar, lo único que se veía de su cara eran los ojos que se me hacían terriblemente familiares. Pero antes de que pudiera descifrar de quien eran esos ojos, empezó a sentir que alguien me observaba, mire a todos lados y descubrí un par de ojos rojos, brillantes, que me miraban desde la copa de un árbol. Me aterre y comencé a correr fuera de la plaza y por donde me era posible, entre calles y callejones, no me di cuenta ni de la velocidad ni del camino, lo único que me importaba era escapar de aquellos ojos rojos. Me detuve en un callejón, estaba completamente oscuro, ya no había necesidad de entrar y esconderme allí, los ojos ya no me seguían. Me asegure que nadie me miraba ni me seguía ya y pude tomar un largo respiro para estabilizarme. El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos y mi respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Decidí emprender el regreso a casa un vez que ya estaba del todo calmada, pero cuando empezó a caminar, varios pares de manos me tomaron por los brazos, piernas boca y ojos. Lo último que logre ver era a un joven de cabello rizado y castaño como sus ojos. Después sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza y todo quedo negro.

Escuche como Vania salía de la casa y logre verla por la ventana caminando, tal vez a mi me haría bien algo de aire fresco. Salí a caminar también, pero yo fui en otra dirección a la de Vania. Esta era una buena oportunidad para explorar Transilvania y cocerla mejor. Camine un buen rato, observando todo así como aprendiéndome calles y lugares. Mi caminata me llevo hasta el hospital y el cementerio decidí ir al segundo, sabía que podría ser peligroso como Van me había dicho, pero me arriesgue. Camine por el cementerio preguntándome cuantos de los que allí se encontraba habían sido víctimas de los hombres lobo o los vampiros. Seguí caminando y me encostre con una tumba de nombre conocido "Radut Jakish", una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, el pobre había muerto el día anterior y ya lo habían enterrado. Ahora su cuerpo se encontraba en un ataúd bajo la tierra fresca. El había sido víctima de un vampiro y yo había sido muy ciega, ahora ya no había nada que hacer el estaba muerto. Continúe mi paseo hasta que me tope con el mausoleo de la familia Valkam, ahora sabia por que el apellido de Vania se me hacia familiar, era el mausoleo de su familia. Hacia una semana que había llegado a Transilvania y aun no sabía casi nada de mi familia, pero ahora que sabía que Van no me había mentido, sabía que mi familia había sido una familia de hombres lobo y le podría preguntar cosas de ellos. Entre al mausoleo y vi las tumbas de Anya y Milla, la de la primera tenía unas perfectas nuevas rosas blancas. Llegue a la conclusión de que alguien visitaba constantemente la tumba de Anya y le dejaba rosas, pero nadie parecía haber visitado la de milla en mucho tiempo. Cuando ya iba a salir unas manos me sujetaron con una fuerza descomunal, después sentí un pañuelo en la boca y nariz que me drogo al instante, todo se volvió negro.

Por fin las cosas salían como él quería, tenía a la chica, el estúpido Dralle la había tenido frente a sus narices todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de lo valiosa que era. La había tenido por una semana y ni idea tenia de quien era. Su plan por fin se completaría, por fin acabaría con la plaga de licántropos que querían terminar con su existencia, su venganza arrasaría con todos ellos y con cualquiera que se metiera en el camino. El último de la estirpe del dragón saldría victorioso. Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y entro, era un hombre de cabellos casi blancos, ojos avellana, muy pálido y alto, claro, no tan alto como el rey vampiro.

-Señor, ya la instalamos en un cuarto del ala norte, en dos semanas podremos llevar a cabo el plan- dijo el vampiro de cabellos blancos.

-Perfecto, ¿saben algo de Nicholas?-pregunto Dracula. En ese momento entro un vampiro alto, aparentaba tener cerca de 17, de cabello rizado y castaño, sujeto con un listo en una media coleta, alto y blanco de ojos castaños.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Nicholas?!-grito El rey de los vampiros.

-Seños…-trato de explicarse el recién llegado.

-¡Deberías estar vigilándola!-interrumpió Dracula colérico.

-Lo estaba haciendo, pero ella se percato de mi presencia y corrió, era muy rápido, más de lo normal para una persona común. Luego seguí su rastro, pero cuando llegue los licántropos ya la tenían, eran mínimo 15. Lo siento, señor.- el rey de los vampiros soltó un grito de furia al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban rojos, luego se tranquilizo poco a poco y sus ojos volvieron a su tono azul. Solo era un fallo a su plan, pronto lo repararía y terminaría con su cometido.

Desperté, tenía los ojos y la boca vendados además de que tenía las piernas y brazos atados. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía una extraña sensación en la lengua. Me encontraba en un lugar húmedo, ya que podía sentir el suelo levemente mojado y había un olor a humedad. Todo estaba en silencio, pero podía sentir que alguien estaba allí conmigo, tal vez eran mis captores, o tal vez era otro prisionero. Por mi mente cruzaban miles de sospechosos de quienes pudieron haberme secuestrado, pero ninguno parecía tener algún motivo concreto. De pronto lo comprendí, me habían secuestrado los vampiros.

La cabeza me retumbaba y me dolía al extremo, no quería abrir los ojos por que la luz me lastimaba. Podía sentir que me encontraba atada, era algo rasposo, probablemente un árbol. Podía escuchar que a mi alrededor había varias personas platicando varias cosas, pero yo no les ponía atención, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Poco a poco el dolor disminuyo y abrí los ojos, me encontraba a la mitad del bosque y frente a mi había cerca de 60 hombres y mujeres con capuchas negras o cafés. Un encapuchado noto que me encontraba despierta y alerto a los demás, luego se quito la capucha y me sonrió maliciosamente. Era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de nariz recta y labios delgados y finos.

-¿Seguro que es ella?, Van-pregunto estas, analizándome con la mirada.

-Estoy seguro, Zhyra, es ella- dijo otro encapuchado en tono seco y un poco molesto.

-¿Y se puede saber cuando la vamos a matar?-pregunto Zhyra con la mirada aun mas diabólica que su sonrisa.

-cuando Fargo regrese- contesto el mismo encapuchado de tono molesto. Cuando termino de decir esto, el terror recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Yo no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los encapuchados, ni de por qué querían terminar conmigo. La llegada de un hombre detuvo mis cavilaciones, venia corriendo a gran velocidad. Se detuvo en seco frente al encapuchado que parecía el líder y había respondido y tuve la oportunidad de observarlo con más detalle. Era alto y corpulento, pero no gordo, más bien musculoso, de cabello y ojos castaño oscuros, su nariz era recta y terminaba levemente hacia abajo, pero lo que más destacaba de su cara eran tres cicatrizas paralelas que tenía en la mejilla; esto le daba un aspecto algo amenazador.

-Que bien, ahora la podemos matar-dijo Zhyra adelantándose hacia mí y mirándome.

-No, todavía no la podemos matar-dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?, Fargo-pregunto el líder.

-Van, "el" capturo a la nueva- dijo Fargo.

-Y eso que, tenemos a la chica Valkam, hay que asesinarla mientras podamos-dijo Zhyra alterándose

-Si lo hacemos el asesinara a la chica de Van como venganza- dijo otro encapuchado de la multitud.

-Voy a ir con Dracula y hacer un intercambio en el baile de mascaras de esta noche- dijo Van, el líder.

-Pero es más importante terminar con ella-dijo Zhyra enfadada y señalándome- ¿Qué importa si perdemos a uno más?-

-¿¡Que importa!?- se altero Van- No seremos como los vampiros, no dejaremos atrás a uno de los nuestros.

De la nada un par de brazos de desencadenaron y me levantaron del suelo. Era una persona muy fuerte, así que no hice el intento por zafarme o escaparme ni por dificultar las cosas. Aun con los ojos vendados me saco del lugar donde me encontraba y me hico caminar un buen rato, guiándome, por escaleras y pasillos muy estrechos. Me condujo hasta una habitación donde me descubrió los ojos y logre observarlo. Era un hombre de cabellos casi blancos, pero sin una sola arruga en su cara, no era tan alto como las personas que había visto, pero tampoco era bajo, su piel tenía el tono pálido clásico de Transilvania, sus ojos eran color avellana, su nariz era aguileña y sus dientes estaban torcidos y amarillentos. Me metió en el cuarto y me observo con desdén; el cuarto donde me encontraba era grande y lujoso, la cama era bastante grande, todos los muebles eran de madera, una madera clara y suave. Había dos mesas de noche y un tocador además del ropero, había dos ventanas por las que entraba una tenue luz, luz de luna.

-en el closet hay un vestido, póntelo y arréglate, más vale que te apures, en media hora estaré de regreso y te sacare estés vestida o no- dijo terminando la frase con una sonrisa maliciosa. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí me quede sola, observando todo a mi alrededor. Me asome por las ventana, no había forma de escapar, primera porque me encontraba en un piso muy elevado y segunda por qué no tenía ni idea e donde me encontraba. Todo lo que había en el paisaje eran montes y montañas. Decidí obedecer las órdenes de mis captores pues no tenia opción, además de que no tenía intención de crearme un problema con ellos. Como dijo, el vampiro regreso al cabo de 30 minutos, para entonces yo ya estaba lista y arreglada.

Mis captores me dejaron sola por horas, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado rojizo cuando regresaron. Zhyra me desató y me interno un poco más en el bosque a un lugar donde los arboles estaban tan juntos que la luz ya casi no entraba y era difícil caminar. Allí de dio un vestido que llevaba en la mano y se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra. En entendí que me tenía que poner el vestido, así que lo hice. Cuando estuve lista camine medio paso y enseguida la rubia se giro y me observo cono ojo crítico. Ni por un segundo pensé en escaparme, y ahora menos observando los reflejos de la rubia, sabía que no podría llegar ni siquiera a los limites del bosque. Zhyra me regreso al claro donde nos encontrábamos antes y luego entre ella y otras mujeres me pintaron y me peinaron. Escuche como el líder y Fargo hablando.

-¿si vamos a intercambiarlas en el baile?- pregunto el castaño.

- Si, puedes creer que el cobarde no mostro su cara- dijo el líder, que aun llevaba capucha.

-Nunca lo hace, no debería sorprenderte- contesto Fargo.

Me vendaron os ojos otra vez y me volvieron a conducir por una serie de pasillos y escaleras, sobre todo escaleras. Escuche como una puerta se abría enfrente de mí y una ráfaga de viento me golpeo el pecho. Sentí como me hacían subir a lo parecía ser un carruaje y me sentaban. El carruaje se comenzó a mover. Al poco rato me descubrieron los ojos, me encontraba en un carruaje, había tres hombres, dos a mi lado y uno enfrente de mí. El de enfrente de mí era un hombre alto, de piel muy blanca, de cabello negro y largo, usaba un traje negro y un antifaz blanco, este ultimo resaltaba mucho sus ojos azul intenso, ojos que yo conocía, pero mi memoria fallaba nuevamente. Después de algún tiempo me asome por la ventana, la luna iluminaba la ciudad tenuemente, nos dirigíamos a un lugar que yo no conocía, pues no conocía muchos lugares de Transilvania. Llegamos a nuestro destino, antes de bajar del carro, el hombre de los ojos azules me puso un antifaz que hacia juego con el vestido; me ayudo a bajar y me condujo dentro del salón. En el lugar había muchas personas con macaras y antifaces, bailaban y sus trajes y vestidos de colores ondeaban al compas de la música.

Mi captores me prepararon y me dejaron lista, luego ellos se alistaron con diferentes trajes y vestidos, además de con mascaras de diferentes colores. Me llevaron desde el bosque hasta la ciudad y de allí a un salón donde, según yo sabía, se llevaría a cabo un baile de mascaras. Por lo que había escuchado de la conversación de mis captores, aquí seria donde me cambiarían por otra persona. Entramos y comencé a bailar con el líder, era un hombre de mi misma estatura, cabello rojizo oscuro y ya que una gran mascara cubría su cara lo único que veía eran sus ojos grises. Bailamos entre la multitud de personas el Valls que la orquesta tocaba, todos hacían casi los mismos movimientos y se movían a los mismos compas. Mi acompañante estaba nervioso y miraba a todos lados, su vista se detuvo en una pareja que bailaba a pocos metros de nosotros. Eran dos jóvenes, ambos de cabello negro, el era un tanto más alto que ella, ambos tenían ojos azules pero de diferente tono. Ella vestía un vestido azul rey y una antifaz del mismo color, el usaba un taje negro y en la bolsa del pecho tenía una rosa blanca. Con un movimiento rápido, el pelirrojo me dio la vuelta, dirigiéndome a la otra pareja y haciéndome caer en brazos del hombre de negro.

Me había encontrado bailando con mi captor hacia unos minutos, pero el común súbito movimiento había desaparecido y me había dejado en los brazos de un joven de cabello rojizo, mascara y ojos grises.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto preocupado y al instante lo reconocí. Era Van.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quienes me secuestraron?-pregunte

-quienes crees, los vampiros y estoy aquí para rescatarte. Tú haces desastres y yo tengo que arreglar las cosas. No tenemos mucho tiempo, lo más seguro es que tengan algo planeado así que hay que ser my cuidadosos- dijo observando a todos lados. Todo era muy confuso para mí.

Sus ojos azules me miraban, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sabia quien era, sabía que estaba mal que lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no podía, no me quiera separar de él. El antifaz blanco cubría gran parte de su cara, pero al descubierto quedaba su boca y sus ojos azules. Bailamos y sin darme cuenta me fue conduciendo hacia la pared, cada vez estábamos más cerca de una cortina roja que cubría una de las grandes y largas ventanas. En un giro me metió en la cortina donde ya se encontraba otro hombre, era el joven de ojos y cabello cafés que había visto antes. Me sentía nerviosa por el extraño comportamiento de Vlad

-Tranquila- dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos- quédate aquí, Nicholas te protegerá- y se fue.

Bailaba tranquilamente con Van, era agradable hacer algo normal como bailar después de tantas cosas extrañas que me habían sucedido. Pero la alegría no me duro mucho, casi todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. No comprendí lo que pasaba hasta que voltee en dirección en la que miraban y vi a un grupo de hombre en la entrada. Tenían los ojos rojos, brillantes, y de su boca salían dos prominentes colmillos; eran vampiros. De la nada un monstruo salió y ataco a Van, era enorme, de piel grisácea, muy musculoso, de ojos completamente rojos y alas, garras y colmillos gigantescos. Van salió disparado contra la pared, mientras el vampiro me tomaba por el cuello. Su cabello era negro y alborotado, sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y malicia, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante tal mirada. El aire poco a poco se terminaba, sofocándome en una terrible y agonizante experiencia; de repente Van, convertido en hombre lobo, le regreso el ataque al vampiro. Todos en el salón se transformaron, ya sea en vampiros o en licántropos, todos se habían convertido en monstruos.

Me encontraba detrás de la cortina, horrorizada ante semejante escena que se llevaba a cabo en el salón. Veía como todos en el lugar cambiaban de forma y se atacaban unos a otros, en una batalla de razas. La cortina se abrió con un suave movimiento y Vlad apareció, no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Nicholas salió a la batalla, dejándonos a Vlad y a mi solos. El se había quitado el antifaz y su cara se veía completa, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de unas gruesas lágrimas, su cara expresaba dolor; el dolor de una profunda herida invisible. Lo mire tratando de averiguar cuál era su pesar; me acerque a él y alargue mi brazo, tratando de tocar su hombro. El desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzado de algo y luego me abrazo, un abrazo firma, pero a la vez suave y delicado. Suavemente acerco su boca a mi oído y en un susurro me dijo -¡Perdóname!-. Luego con un rápido movimiento se acerco a mi cuello y en ese instante sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor. El dolor era agudo y comenzaba en mi cuello y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco el vampiro se separo de mi, sus ojos eran rojos intenso, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y de su boca salían dos blancos colmillos puntiagudos. El dolor incrementaba y una extraña sensación me adormecía el cuerpo. La garganta me quemaba, anunciando la llegaba de una extraña sed que solo una cosa podía saciar. Caí de rodillas, sin fuerza, el dolor y la sed consumían toda me energía. Empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo cambiaba, se hacía más grande, mi piel cambiaba de color a un tono azul grisáceo, de mis manos y pies salían unas gigantescas garras, mis dientes se volvían grandes y puntiagudos, especialmente los colmillos. Sentía como mis sentidos se agudizaban y el dolor físico desaparecía, me sentía más fuerte, más veloz, capaz de hacer lo que yo quisiera. Me incorpore poco a poco, Vlad había desaparecido, uniéndose a los cambios que experimentaba, aparecieron dos gigantescas alas de murciélago. Era como si ahora tuviera tres pares de brazos, y podía mover cada uno de ellos velozmente y con una destreza increíble. Tomando perfecta conciencia de mis cambios y de lo que era capaz, salí de detrás de la cortina, dispuesta a saciar la sed que aun sentía.

Van y otros hombre lobo me protegían de los vampiros, Dracula había desaparecido hacia unos minutos. Yo no sabía qué hacer era un batalla que giraba a mi alrededor pero de la cual yo no podía formar parte. De la nada un extraño dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, un dolor que me entumecía el cuerpo y me impedía pensar correctamente. Así como todos habían cambiado en su momento, yo lo estaba haciendo, las pablaras de Van se cumplían. Mi cuerpo comenzó a crecer, de mi piel salía pelo blanco, mis mano y pies crecían proporcionalmente con mi cuerpo y les salían unas poderosas garras. Mi cara también cambio de forma radical, además del cabello que le salía, también mi boca y nariz se unían en un ocio de lobo, mis orejas se volvían puntiagudas y mi cabello negro desapareció. Mis sentidos se agudizaron, pero también se volvieron engañosos, me confundían. El instinto, dormido en los humanos, en mi despertaba y me decía que hacer. Sin poder controlarme comencé a caminar en dirección a un vampiro en especial, un vampiro que según mi instinto decía, tenía que matar.

La recién convertida mujer lobo ataco a todo el que se le atravesaba, ella solo tenía un objetivo, una vampiresa que acababa de aparecer. La vampiro también tenía como objetivo la licántropo de pelaje albino, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que tenía que destruirla. Vania aun conservaba cierto dominio sobre sus actos, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que bebiera sangre y atacara a los licántropos. Karmila por el contrario, no tenia control de su cuerpo ni de sus acciones, su olfato era pésimo, esto le impedía identificar entre los de su misma raza y los vampiros. La chica atacaba a todo el que se le atravesaba hasta llegar a la vampiresa y poder darle un zarpazo. La vampiro salió disparada por el aire, pero se freno con ayuda de su alas. Tomo impulso en el techo y fue directo hacia Karmila y elevándola. La lobo blanco rasguñaba los brazos de Vania, tratando de liberarse de ella y a medida que la elevaba. Luego la dejo caer una vez que habían llegado al techo y mientras caía le dio un fuerte golpe que la disparo mas fuerte hacia el suelo agrietándolo. La licántropo se levanto y contraataco. Ambas comenzaron a pelear ferozmente, tratando de despedazar a la otra. La batalla que tomaba lugar en el salón no parecía tener fin, hombres lobo luchaban contra vampiros. Los líderes de ambos bandos luchaban también por encima de todos, Dracula volaba muy cerca del techo, divertido; Van, quien colgaba agarrado de los candelabros trataba de atacarlo. Vlad parecía estarse divirtiendo, ya que el joven no era ninguna amenaza para el poderoso vampiro, y de hecho sus ataques eran torpes y poco atinados. Justo debajo de ellos, Vania y Karmila luchaban tratando de matarse, intensificando cada vez más la batalla. La mujer lobo se abalanzo sombre la espalda de la vampiresa y le clavó los dientes en la espalda con singular fuerza, la vampiro comenzó a sangrar mucho y debilitarse por la pérdida del liquido rojo. Los vampiros llevaban la delantera sobre los hombres lobo, pero Dracula, al ver el estado en el que Vania había caído, se dio el lujo de detener la batalla y los vampiros desaparecieron como la niebla.

Ella estaba dormida, en su hombro izquierdo tenía un terrible herida, que ya había sido curada lo mejor posible. Yo me encontraba sentado en una silla continua a la cama, observándola. La había traído a mi castillo y la había curado antes de que perdiera demasiada sangre, necesitaría comer pronto. Sabía que era "ella", ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Tenerla frente de mi me producía una extraña sensación en el estomago, una sensación que hacia cientos de años que no sentía. Vania movió la cabeza ligeramente y despertó, pero al hacerlo me miro con susto. Se trato de incorporar y levantar de la cama, pero al mover el brazo izquierdo, este le dolió. Me acerque para ayudarla, pero se aparto haciendo un mueca de dolor. Sola logro levantarse y me miro fijamente, con la misma expresión de miedo y dolor.

-Me has…-empezó a decir alterada- me convertiste en un vampiro-

-yo…-trate de decir.

-Me convertiste en un monstruo, en un monstruo como tú, algo que yo no quería-

-¡Tu no entiendes!-dije enojado, sus palabras me herían, ella no podía comprender, no tenía idea.

-No quiero entender, no te quiero cerca-

-¡PUEDES ESTAR LO LEJOS QUE QUIERAS DE MI SIEMPRE Y CUANDO PERMANESCAS EN ESTE CASTILLO!-grite enojado- Es muy peligroso que salga- dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo, sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza y en lo más profundo de mi.

Era extraño verla dormir, se encontraba calmada y pacífica, muy diferente a cuando estaba despierta gritando y hablando. La noche anterior por fin se había convertido y les había permitido ver a todo a uno de los legendarios lobos blanco de la familia Swals. Hacía siglos que no se veía a un Swals, ni siquiera Zhyra que tenia mitad de la herencia Swals. Karmila debía de ser un Swals puro. Cuando los vampiros desaparecieron la noche anterior, ella se había desmallado. Yo la traje a casa y la recosté en la cama para que descansara. Estaba desilusionado en ese momento, desilusionado de haber perdido otra batalla contra Dracula. Seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando note que Karmila ya estaba despierta, tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo, pero nada muy grave.

-En vez de mirarme como idiota, podrías ayudarme-dijo sonriendo

-¡Ahh! Si claro-dije ayudándola a levantar-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien un poco merada ¿Qué paso?-

-¿No recuerdas nada?-

-Si lo hiciera no estaría preguntando-

-Con las preguntas tontas que sueles hacer, no me sorprende-

-Bueno, me vas a decir o no-

-Si…anoche te convertiste en una mujer lobo y luchaste contra los vampiros-

-Con razón el dolor de cuerpo, y… ¿ahora que? ¿Que voy a hacer ahora que soy un licantropo?-

-Pues no hay muchas opciones, o mueres siendo cazado por un vampiro, o dedicas tu vida a cazarlos-


	3. Capítulo 3: Memorias de las Condesas I

Capitulo 3: Memorias de las Condesas I

El cielo de Transilvania resplandecía con los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en la oscuridad de la noche. 1434 la fiesta anual de mascaras tomaba lugar en un bello salón en el centro de la ciudad. Toda la gente importante y de alcurnia estaría allí, y las hermanas Valkam no eran la excepción. A pesar de cargar con la herencia Swals por parte de su madre, aun tenían por apellido principal Valkam, lo que las hacia unas de las jóvenes casaderas más solicitadas en el momento. Y no solo era por el título que ostentaban, también era por sus atributos físicos, pues ambas eran jóvenes muy bellas. Anya era alta y delgada, de piel muy blanca, cabello lacio rojizo, de ojos azul intenso, labios nacarados, cara fina y levemente afilada; Milla era un poco más baja que su hermana, pero también era bastante alta, de cabellos negros y rizados, piel blanca como la de Anya, labios rosas intensos, delgados y definidos, cara delgada, en general ambas tenían rasgos muy finos que delataban la sangre real que llevaban como herencia. Desgraciadamente, pensaban las hermanas, esta sería su última fiesta de solteras, pues en esta fiesta conocerían a sus prometidos y posteriormente a sus esposos. Cada una usaba vestidos que asentaban su figura y elegancia. Milla llevaba un vestido morado, su cabello rizado iba recogido en una media coleta y cernido por una pequeña tiara de oro con perlas nacaradas, sus aretes, pulseras y collar, tenían el mismo patrón, oro con perlas nacarada. Anya vestía un vestido rojo, su cabello color fuego caía delicadamente sobre sus hombres, adornado con broches de oro arriba de las orejas, estos tenían incrustaciones de diamantes rojos, y al igual que su hermana, llevaba artes, pulseras y collar que hacían juego con los broches. Ambas llevaban antifaces que ocultaban parcialmente su identidad. Entraron en el gran salón, atrapando las miradas de muchos de los presentes, mas pronto regresaron al baile que los hipnotizaba. El compas de la música hacia que todos se movieran como uno solo, dejando apreciar diferentes formas y colores al tiempo que todos bailaban. Al momento que las hermanas Valkam pisaron la pista, aparecieron dos jóvenes, ambos un poco más altos que ellas. Uno era de cabello rubio platino y de ojos azul claro, tenía una sonrisa amable y dulce. El otro era de cabello castaño oscuro con destellos cobre y oro, sus ojos eran miel y verdes en el centro y cian en la orillas, realmente extraños, pero cautivadores; sonreía, dejando ver una perfecta y blanca dentadura. El primero se presento con el nombre de Voloi y el segundo bajo el de Lionel. Ambas sabían cuál era el prometido de cada una, Anya se casaría con Voloi y Milla con Lionel. Cada joven se fue a bailar con su respectiva pareja, para conocerse.

Lionel bailaba con Milla, ambos se miraban con curiosidad y seguramente por ambas mentes cruzaba la misma pregunta "¿como podía alguien casarse de esa manera?". Pero ambos sabían que no estaba en sus manos escoger su destino, o al menos eso era lo que sus padres decían.

"-Bueno, mínimo es guapo-pensó Milla, mirando al joven que bailaba con ella.

"-por lo menos mis padres tuvieron buen gusto, es linda"- pensó Lionel.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante sus pensamientos. Ninguno sabia que decir, pero se entendían con la mirada. Y eso era suficiente para ambos, era el primer paso para conocerse.

Esto no les pasaba a Voloi ni a Anya, Voloi estaba perdido ante la belleza de la joven, pero por más que Anya lo intentaba, en su mente no cavia la idea de casarse si amor y de la manera en que sus padres pretendían que ella y su hermana lo hicieran. Anya miraba al joven, era guapo y sin embargo no le atraía; se veía que era dulce y amable y aun así no lograba sentir por el nada más que lo que se podría llamar amistad. Voloi, por el contrario, era víctima de un ataque de amor a primera vista, y observaba cada detalle en Anya, cada vez más convencido de que Anya era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. La sonrisa en la cara del joven de cabello platino, hacia que Anya se sintiera culpable, porque ella no podía sentir la misma felicidad.

La noche fue madurando y ambas parejas avanzaban de manera diferente. Voloi y Milla habían logrado romper el hielo y platicaban animadamente mientras reían. Anya y Voloi, solo se miraban, pero Anya no podría disimular la sonrisa fingida que estaba estampada en su cara, ni contener el bostezo reprimido.

Voloi y Anya bailaban cuando un crujido pro viviente del techo los distrajo, al tiempo que un candil caía en dirección a la pareja. Todo paso muy rápido, Anya cerró los ojos como reflejo de su cuerpo. En un segundo unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la alejaron del peligro, lo único que Anya pudo oír fue el sonido del candil chocando con el suelo y haciéndose añicos. Abrió los ojos y vio que la sostenía un hombre con antifaz. Más bien era un joven de más o menos su edad, de cabello negro, bajos el entizas brillaban unos ojos azul intenso. Su mirada hipnotizaba a la joven, era un mirada intensa y cálida, llena de vida, pero con un destello de frialdad muy en el interior; una mirada interesante y cautivadora.

Voloi se aparto del candil cayendo, con sorprendente velocidad, pero sin la posibilidad de hacer nada por Anya. Cuando el polvo se hubo dispersado el joven corrió hacia los restos del candil, pero Anya no estaba allí. La fiesta continuo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero Voloi no podía encontrar a Anya por ninguna parte.

La pelirroja bailaba con su salvador mientras platicaban, no tenía idea de quién era, pero su plática era interesante y cautivadora, su voz era hipnotizarte. Sentía que podría pasar horas en brazos de aquel extraño, escuchándolo. En poco tiempo, Anya, conoció algunas cosas del misterioso joven, y le conto un poco de ella. Ambos sintieron una extraña química que los arrastro toda la poncho.

Voloi, resignado a no encontrar a Anya en toda la noche bailo con otra joven. Nunca fue el clásico galán, había que reconocer que era atractivo y podría tener a cualquier muchacha a su pie, pero él no era esa clase de jóvenes y el solo quería a una solo desde ese momento, a Anya.

En las horas que duro la fiesta, Milla, logro conocer a Lionel, mejor de lo que esperaba, dejando de lado cualquier duda de la boda. Ella y Lionel celebrarían su boda dentro de un año, cuando la pelinegra cumpliera la mayoría de edad, sería un boda doble; milla y Anya se casarían el mismo día con sus prometidos. Lionel sintió la misma seguridad que Milla, sabía que ella seria la mujer con quien se casaría y sería feliz, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta las hermanas platicaban de la fiesta del día anterior. Milla decía lo emocionada que estaba con Lionel, y como habian acordado intentar llevrse lo mejor posible y hacerse felices mutuamente. Sin embargo Anya no quería hablar, la mayor parte de la noche la había pasado con alguien diferente a con quien se suponía tenía que pasar la noche. Voloi no le caia mal, pero no era el hombre con el que quería casarse. El timbre de la mansión Valkam sonó, y más tarde un sirviente toco a la alcoba de Anya. Al parecer alguien le había traido unas hermosas rosas blancas. Su madre pensó que aquellas flores habian sido enviadas por Voloi y se sintió satisfecha consigo misma por la elección que había hecho en cuanto a la vida de su primogénita. Anya llevo las flores a su habitacon y las puso en un florero, cuando hizo esto una pequeña nota cayo al suelo. La joven la recogi y se emociono al leer la nota, una nota de su salvador de la noche enterior:

"_No hay flor que se pueda comparar con tu belleza, incluso la flor mas bella,_

_la rosa, palidece en tu presencia._

_-Vlad"_


	4. Capítulo 4: El Regreso

Capitulo 4: El Regreso

Un rayo de sol que se coló por las cortinas, despertó a la pelirroja. El principio se asusto al ver que no se encontraba en su habitación, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado y donde se encontraba. Se levanto con el mayor cuidado, no quería hacer el menor ruido. Sorpresivamente todas sus pertenencias estaban en su cuarto, desde su ropa hasta sus libros. Incluso Voloi había sido llevado al castillo en la cima de los Cárpatos. Vania se vistió rápidamente y cuando planeaba salir de la habitación por primera vez, alguien toco la puerta de madera. La joven ojiazul espero un poco sin hacer ruido, esperando que la persona se fuera creyendo que estaba dormida. Pero nuevamente tocaron a la puerta, no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta. Esperaba que fuera Vlad, pero para su sorpresa era una joven que no parecía tener más de 16 años. Era alta, sin embargo no tanto como la pelirroja, y esbelta, de ojos grises, su piel era blanca como la de todos, su nariz era pequeña y recta, de labios rosas, su cabello era lacio y negro; en general era un joven muy bella. En sus manos cargaba una bandeja con comida.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mirela pero me puedes decir Mily a decir verdad Mirela suena un poco extraño para mí pero en fin… Vlad me mando, traigo tu desayuno.- dijo sonriendo, a Vania le dio la impresión de que Mirela hablaba mucho y muy rápido.

-Gracias Mily, mi nombre es Vania- dijo la pelirroja tomando la bandeja de comida.

- Si, lo sé.-dijo sin darle importancia.

-Así que Vlad te mando-dijo Kyra con curiosidad

- Si, dijo que no quería que te murieras de hambre, a y también que te dijera que todo el castillo esta a tu disposición por si quieres algo, pero que no puedes salir sí que alguien te acompañe.-dijo Mirela tratando de insinuar algo que Vania no entendía.

-Ehh… ¿Sabes que sucedió con mi casa?- dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

-Ohh…Vlad se encargo ya de eso, tenemos entendido que vives con una joven, así que le dejo la casa a tu compañera, ¿está bien?- dijo rápido, casi en un zumbido.

-¿Y ella está bien? ¿No se pregunto dónde estaba?- se alarmo la pelirroja, no podía permitir que Karmila estuviera mucho más tiempo en Transilvania, se había llegado a hacer amiga de la pelinegra y no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera mientras _esos monstruos_ rondaran por allí.

-No te preocupes, Vlad le dejo una nota en tu cuarto, todo está bien.- dijo sin importancia la ojigris

-Ohh, está bien, ¿donde lo puedo encontrar lo a el?- pregunto la ojiazul, aun intranquila

-Ahh, le diré que lo quieres ver, aunque lo puedes encontrar en su cuarto normalmente, cuando no sale a "comer", pero bueno, yo lo llamo- dijo Mily saliendo del cuarto.

Vania desayuno tranquila, una vez que termino inspecciono toda su habitación. Era un cuarto bastante grande, las ventanas dejaban ver Transilvania desde lo alto de los Cárpatos, una vista espectacular, supuso que debía estar en una torre pues estaba muy alto. La capa era muy grande, en general la habitación tenía pocos muebles para el tamaño que tenia. Se sentó en la cama a pensar, había pasado toda la noche anterior llorando, estaba confundida y resentida. Era una persona diferente gracias a Vlad, todo había cambiado de un día para otro y todo a raíz de haber conocido a Vlad. No quería quedarse allí, Vlad la había enamorado y jugado con sus sentimientos, ahora no podía permitir que lo volviera a hacer. Si era necesario se ira de Transilvania, se alejaría de todo lo que estaba pasando, dejaría atrás lo que había llamado vida para empezar una nueva. Su mente se elevaba ante los pensamientos que tenia, se daba fuerza. Alguien toco a la puerta y sin esperar más entro. Kyra se levanto para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya suponía que se trataba de Vlad. Y estaba en lo correcto, al instante los penetrantes ojos azules recorrieron a la joven haciéndole sentir un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Vlad tenía la cualidad, o defecto, de poder hacerle sentir la piel de gallina en tiempo record, además de hacerla sentir muy bien. Su mente se resistía a los encantos de vampiro, pero parecía inevitable. Ninguno de los dos tenía que hablar para comunicarse era extraño como él con una mirada podía saber que sentía la pelirroja.

-Vlad…-trato de hablar Vania. Recogía lo mas de valor que pudo de sus adentros.- Vlad, quiero irme de aquí.-

Espero por la respuesta del pelinegro pero parecía que nunca la iba a obtener, el se limitaba a mirarla, tratando de saber si era lo que en verdad quería. Por fin le llego su respuesta.

-Muy bien, puedes irte cuando quieras. Solo te advierto que es muy peligroso, pero es tu decisión.- dijo Vlad mirándola a los ojos. Una extraña sensación la recorrió, ya no estaba tan segura de querer irse del castillo, ya no estaba tan segura de odiar a Vlad como lo había odiado el día anterior. Ya era muy tarde para odias pues se había enamorado, y lo que es peor se había enamorado de un monstruo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cual es tu decisión?- pregunto Vlad- yo te ofrezco todo lo que tengo y podrás salir siempre que quieras, siempre y cuando sea con una escolta. No quiero que seas infeliz.- dijo Vlad acercándose y tomándola de la mano.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me convertiste en un monstruo?!- dijo la ojiazul dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

-¡VAS A EMPEZAR CON ESO DENUEVO! ¡TU NO SABES NADA, NO ENTIENDES! ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HE HECHO, NO ME ARREPIENTO POR QUE SE POR QUE LAS HE HECHO! ¡NO PUEDES VENIR A CUESTIONARME CUANDO NO SABES NADA Y NO LO ENTIENDES!- exploto enojado, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo sin dejas que Vania respondiera nada. Enseguida una intensa oleada de ira la sacudió, se cabeza giraba. Pero algo extraño había en ella. Normalmente cuando se enfurecía su pulso sonaba en sus oídos, pero tal pulso estaba ausente. Se llevo las llamas de los dedos de la mano izquierda a la muñeca derecha en busca de su pulso. Con cuidad poso sus dedos en la muñeca concentrándose en sentir el palpitar de su vena; pero so había nada. Ni un pequeño movimiento de esta. El primer momento que siento fue de terror, como podía no tener pulso y seguir viva. El siguiente fue de furia, odio, ira, cuando capto lo que pasaba; los vampiros no tienes pulso. Su mente se bloqueo en furia, su garganta comenzó a arderle, sentía una intensa sed quemante. Profirió una grito, un alarido y callo de bruces contra el suelo, en segundos todo se había vuelto negro.

La casa no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido hace tantos años. Sin duda nunca había sido un palacio o una mansión, sin duda allí nunca había vivido un príncipe, un conde o duque. Los antiguos habitantes nunca habían ostentado un titilo pero la casa, situada a las afueras de la ciudad, había sido en su momento grande, acogedora y digna de orgullo. Se encontraba en una zona de la ciudad bastante buena, no era de gran lujo, pero se encontraba un poco arriba de la clase medio promedio. La casa en su mejor época tenía muy buen aspecto, la fachada era color azul celeste, las puertas y marcos de las ventanas eran de madera de cerezo, pulidas y talladas. La casa constaba con dos pisos, seis habitaciones, siete baños, sala de estar, comedor, cocina y un pequeño jardín. Pero ya no era así, ahora la casa Dralle se encontraba en un aspecto deplorable. Las puertas se sostenían de una sola bisagra la mayoría y pendían peligrosamente, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. La pintura ahora se acercaba mucho al blanco, incluso a gris pálido, muchas ventanas estaban rotas, y sus marcos carcomidos por termitas o por el mismo tiempo y las lluvias. Al techo le faltaba un pedazo, consecuencia de una de las miles de historias que la casa había pertenecido. Algunos muros se encontraban en pedazos, dejando agujeros en la pared. Van miraba con melancolía los restos de la casa de sus padres, de su casa. Karmila se limitaba a mirarlo tratando de adivinar su expresión, deseosa de comprender lo que el pelirrojo pensaba. Miro distraídamente su roja cabellera y un rayo cruzo su cabeza; se había olvidado completamente de Vania. Seguramente la pelirroja debería de estar histérica al no encontrarla en casa. Se levanto súbitamente de la mesa se salió corriendo por la maltrecha puerta. Van se sobresalto y salió tras ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Ohh… Tengo que ir a mi casa por mis cosas y por mi compañera, tengo que explicarle todo- dijo Karmila impaciente, pensando que cada momento que se demoraba mas histérica se pondría Vania.

-Cálmate, iremos en un rato, tenemos que estar seguros de las circunstancias.- dijo Van calmado.

-¡Tengo que ir ahora Van! Necesito mis cosas, si no me quieres acompaña bien, iré sola- dijo alzando los hombros y dando media vuelta, para estamparse en un árbol medio muerto. Van soltó una carcajada mientras la pelinegra sobaba su nariz.

-Jajaja, no te voy a dejar sola. Si los arboles suponen un peligro para ti no quiero imaginarme que sucederá si se te cruza un vampiro.- Argumento el ojigris sonriendo. Karmila puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a caminar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la mansión Valkam, por supuesto Karmila guiaba. El llegar Van miro atónito la gigante mansión, y no por el tamaño de la misma. Karmila lo miro dudando de su expresión.

Van pensaba en silencio, aquella casa… El pelirrojo sabía lo que significaba aquella casa, pero aun no lo podía saber nadie, no hasta haber comprobado sus sospechas.

Karmila entró a la casa con su llave y subió a su cuarto y empaco su ropa y afectos personales, tomo un poco de papel de baño esperando que a Vania no le molestara eso. Luego su dirigió a la recamara de la misma. Toco la puerta dos veces, pero al no haber respeta entro. Escrudiño la alcoba pero no había resto de la pelirroja, inclusive reviso su guardarropa, vacio. Sigue mirando en todas direcciones buscando una explicación lógica ante los sucesos, pero simplemente no la había. Entonces encontró una nota en el tocador; era un pequeño pedazo de papel escrito con una perfecta y estilizada letra:

_Karmila:_

_Me mude. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te dejo la casa, siéntete libre de usarla como desees, ahora está en tus manos. Un saludo, espero que estés bien._

_Cariño,_

_Vania_

Leyó la nota hasta estar segura que no desaparecería y que lo que decía era completamente cierto y no un invento de su mente. Bajo a tras pies las escaleras del primer piso y se encontró con Van al pie de estas. Tenía la vista perdida en la inmensidad, nuevamente se llevo un sobresalto con el impredecible movimiento de Karmila.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sobresaltado, mirándola expresión perdida de la ojiazul.

-Se fue- dijo Karmila aun mirando al vacio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien se fue? ¿Qué dices?- dijo arrebatándole la nota de las manos y leyéndola. En unos segundos son expresión cambio, estaba atónito.

-La casa es mía…-dijo la pelinegra recobrando la cordura.

-Y que pasa con mi casa…-dijo Van mirando a la ojiazul.

-Pues no sé, pero yo no me voy de aquí-

-No te voy a dejar sola- dijo Van muy serio.

-Entonces ven conmigo, hay suficientes habitaciones- dijo Karmila cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, iré por mis cosas.- dijo Van poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Todos los edificios lo hacían recordar, muy pocos habían sufrido cambios. El aire estaba impregnado de su olor, su cuerpo, su olor, cada cosas le recordaba a su amada. Muy erguido aspiraba el frio y húmedo aire, su cabello se movía con el viento, caminaba sin sentido. Su vagar lo llevo a la mansión, la gigante mansión lo miraba desde atrás de las rejas de metal negro. De cada ventana los recuerdos lo saludaban, cada teja, cada muro, cada piedra tenía su nombre. Un dolor punzante le cruzo el pecho, no era un dolor físico. Las heridas de hacía siglos se ensanchaban, demostrando nuevamente su presencia. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y de ella salió un hombre de cabellera roja y ojos grises. La desilusión lo sacudió, esperaba que la casa permaneciera en la familia Valkam y así podría saber donde reposaba el cuerpo de su amada. La única opción que le quedaba era ir al cementerio, un paso doloroso y difícil. Dio la espalda a la mansión y se dispuso a caminar cuando una vos lo llamo a su espalda.

-¿Señor, necesita algo?- Pregunto el hombre pelirrojo la sensación de reconocimiento sacudió lo sacudió, el ojigris frente a él, era de los suyos.

-Eh…me preguntaba… ¿que sucedió con los antiguos dueños de la casa?- pregunto.

-Ohh… dejaron la casa- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?- pregunto.

-Van y ¿el suyo?- pregunto Van extrañado, el extraño hombre no era mayor que él.

-Lionel- Respondió este de manera cortante regresando su vista a la ansión.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?- pregunto Van irritado.

-"El" esta cerca…avísales a los de tu clase- dijo el hombre con tono enigmático. Luego dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. "Que hombre tan mas loco" pensó Van.

Lionel camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad con paso decidido. El cementerio fue apareciendo poco a poco hasta que estuvo justo frente a él. Entro abriendo la pesada puerta de metal, camino observando cada lapida y cada tumba, cualquiera podría contener su nombre. Entonces se vio reflejado en una tumba de mármol negro, su cabello le llagaba ondulado hasta la unión del cuello y la cabeza, sus ojos se veían apagados y enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras. Un se había dado cuenta de que sus aspecto era tan deprimente. Siguió caminando y en el cementerio mirando cada inscripción; se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con un mausoleo enorme y lujoso. Lo reconoció al instante, el mausoleo de la familia Valkam. Entro con cuidado y cajo por las suntuosas escaleras de caracol. El lugar estaba casi en las tinieblas, pero no importaba. Había dos tumbas que sobresalían, ambas casi idénticas, las inscripciones "Milla y Anya Valkam". La había encontrado, bajo el frio mármol reposaba su amada, bajo el frio mármol estaba el cadáver de Milla, el amor de su vida. Miro a su alrededor y hacia la tumba de la hermana de Milla, Anya. Su tumba estaba decorada por unas hermosas rosas blancas, frescas; alguien visitaba su tumba con frecuencia y Lionel sabia quien era ese alguien. Contesto su mima interrogante en su mente, "el" seguía en Transilvania, claro, no podía esperar que se fuera. Nuevamente se formulo las preguntas diarias, ¿Qué habría pasado con Voloi? ¿Que había sucedido con todo? ¿Que había pasado desde su ausencia? Se dio la vuelta dándole la última mirada a la tumba de Milla. Se precipito a la puerta cuando esta se abrió súbitamente, parecía una visión. Su rostro perfecto, sus ojos azules, ella lo miraba extrañada.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial la cabeza; tenía los ojos cerrados. Tarde un poco en asimilar todo lo que pasaba, la sed había desaparecido. Se sobresalto al sentir la respiración de alguien en la cara, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue dos ojos azules como el zafiro, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué me sucedió?- pregunto incorporándose en la cama.

-Te enfadaste mucho y te dio "sed"- dijo Vlad levantándose con ella, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. La pelirroja se quedo cayada un momento escrudiñando con la mirada al pelinegro. De lo poco que recordaba antes de desmayarse eran los ojos de Vlad, eran rojos como el granate; pero ahora sus ojos eran nuevamente azules. Su cara era inexpresiva, no demostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Lo siento…- dijo con dificultad. El príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse con nadie. Para el nadie merecía que él se disculpara, bueno hasta ahora. Se miraron sin decir palabras, Vlad dejaba ver de si una fase que Vania nunca se hubiera imaginado que tenia, a decir verdad que nadie se imaginaba que tenia. A falta de palabras la pelirroja se limito a asentir con la cabeza. De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del pelinegro, dejando al descubierto sus preciosos dientes blancos. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió general, pero la sensación era genial, excitante. Se volvió a recostar y el hizo lo mismo. El tiempo era eterno junto a él, ahora sus errores parecían mínimos; había un lado bueno en todo eso: podría pasar toda la eternidad junto al príncipe, junto a SU príncipe. Curiosamente Vlad había pasado a ser ahora Su príncipe, de nadie más.


	5. Capítulo 5: Volkan

Capitulo 5: Volkan

La pelirroja despertó, cada día era nuevo para ella, cada día se sobresaltaba ante los cambios. El sabor a oxido de la sangre aun recorría su boca, otro detalle más al que se tendría que acostumbrar. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, desde su aspecto, ella misma, hasta quien era. Pocas cosas permanecían como antes y una de ellas era la fiel compañía de su perro lobo, Voloi, que por cierto, no se encontraba en el cuarto. Seguramente Vlad lo había llevado a pasear. Probablemente podría encontrarlo, así que se decidió a salir a explorar el castillo por segunda vez desde su llegado. Recordaba con desagrado la primera vez que habia salido de excursión por el inmenso palacio. Habia salido de la habitación y tomado el primer pasillo y de allí habia caminado tratando siempre de recordar el camino. Pero de pronto escucho que alguien decía su nombre y se distrajo, yéndose por otro camino y perdiéndose. Vlad la habia encontrado y regresado a su habitación. Salio con paso decidido, esperando no perderse esta vez. Se concentro en recordar cada pasillo y cada pasadizo que tomaba, a veces la joven sentía como si cada dia sus habilidades aumentaran, se sentía mas fuerte y veía mejor, así como escuchaba mejor.

Siguio caminando por el castillo, cuando escucho nuevamente la voz que la llemaba, sin duda era una voz femenina. La curiosidad la invadió como habia pasado anteriormente, quería seguir la voz, descubrir quien era. Gracias a que sus sentidos se habian agudizado, las cosas se volvían mas fáciles. La voz no se oia lejos, además su velocidad se habia incrementado. Todo fue pan comido, en pocos minutos ya estaba frente a una puerta de madera, detrás de la puerta venia la voz.

Abrio con cutela, no sabia quein estaba destras. Entro y se encontró con un cuarto semioscuro, cosa que no le fue un obstáculo; su vista era mucho mejor. El cuerto tenia tres camas, tres mesas de noche y un tocador. Paradas frente a Vania habia tres mujeres, la mas alta se encontraba en medio y era algunos centimentros mas baja que la pelirroja. Las tres tenían el cabello negro y lacio, así como los ojos grises. Era impresionante lo mucho que se parecían entre sí, e incluso se parecían a Mirela. Sin embargo por la manera en la que se encontraban dispuestas y en como se paraban , se podía decir que la mayor era la de en medio, luego seguía la que estaba a su izquierda; que a pesar de ser mas baja que sus hermanas, se podía notar que era la de en medio. Por ultimo quedaba la menor, situada a la derecha, era tenia algo diferente tal vez en su mirada la cual no estaba tan congelada como la de las otras dos. La mayor dio un paso hacia Vania viéndola directamente a los ojos, por un momento los ojos grises centellaron.

-Miren quien volvió.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Dejala Marishka, sabes que no esta bien- dijo la menor.

-Callate Andra, no te metas- respondió Marishka a su hermana.

-Yo te lo adverti- replico esta a su vez dando la vuelta y sentándose en su cama a observar. Marishka se acerco paso a paso a la pelirroja, mirándole siempre a los ojos. Vania no pudo mas que retroceder hasta que se topo con la pared a su espalda. La pelinegra miraba fieramente al a joven ojiazul, susu intenciones no se demostraban completas y sin embargo se podía ver claramente que no quería nada bueno para la peliroja. De la nada y de manera ,que, de ser humana no lo habría visto, Marishka le solto un rasguño en la mejilla. Los relfejos de Vania actuaron muy tarde y no pudo moverse, su mejilla ahora sangraba con tres cortes profundos, pruba de lo filosas de las uñas de los vampiros. Pronto Vania probo que el rasguño habia sido nada mas es, u rasguño, pues lo que vino fue aun peor. La palinegra se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a rasguñarla, morderla golpearla; cada golpe que daba le producía una satisfacion inmensa. Vania con trabajo podía defenderse de lo ataques de su adversaria, sus fuerzas fallaban a causa de la perdida de sangre que cada profundo corte le provocaba. El sabor metalico volvia a su boca, un sabor a oxido, y sin embargo dulce y delicioso. La ojigris estaba dispuesta a terminar con Vania, nada parecía poder detenerla. De la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe y en menos de medio segundo Marishka volaba por los aires. Un rugido estallo en la habitación, Vania se encontró con unos destellantes ojos azules. Aun aturdida por todo lo acurrido, Vania, se encontró de pie y con unos fuerte brazos sujetándola. Como en la distancia, escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre, pero todo parecía muy lejano. Pronto todo se volvió negro, culminando con una fuerte quemazón en la garganta.

Despero en una suave cama, su cama, a un lado habia una copa de vidrio llena con un liquido espezo y escarlata; sangre. La única verdadera comida que necesitaba, junto a la copa habia una nota. La pelirroja alrgo el brazo para tomar la nota, una vez en su mano la desdoblo y la leyó. Escrito con una perfecta y estilizada letra decía:

-" Toma esto, te hara bien. Volvere luego, tengo que asegurarme de que no te vuelvan a dañar."-

Era una nota muy vaga, sin duda de Vlad, pero Vania no entendía a que se refería con "tengo que asegurarme que no te vuelvan a dañar". Se levanto de la cama y miro la copa, aun habia una parte de ella que se negaba a tomar la copa con sangre, se le hacia repulsivo. Pero otra parte de ella, mucho mas dominante, deseaba lanzarse sobre la copa y beberla sin dejar ni una gota. Tomo una gran porción de aire y esto le trajo el olor de la sangre, a pesar de estar a cerca de un metro de ella. El olor a sangre peetro en su ser, despertando los mas bajos instintos en su ser. Con un movimiento rápido tomo la copa en tre sus manos le movimiento rápido y descuidado hizo que la copa temblara y una pequeña gota se derramo en su mano. Era demasiada la tentación ahora, se acerco la copa a la boca y tomo el primer sorbo. El sabor de la sangre invadió su boca poco a poco, tanto su olor como su sabor a oxido le recorrían el cuerpo. Trago dejando que el liquido le recorriera la garganta brindándole una reconfortante calidez. Trago por trago se termino la copa en menos de 10 segundos, pronto se sintió muchísimo mejor. Se sentía mas fuerte, mas rápida, par hábil, todo se volvia mejor, sus heridas habian desaparecido.

Camino a la ventana, una seguía un poco preocupada por Voloi no sabia que podría haberle pasado, y después de los eventor recientes su procupacion aumento, temiendo que le hubieran hecho algo los demás residentes del castillo. Fue directo a la ventana que daba a los jardines del castillos, situados a manera de terraza sobre los gigantes Carpatos. Su vista recorrió todo lo que habia alrededor de la parte visible desde su ventana del catillo. Fue en el linde del bosuqe donde una figura capto su aguda visión, era una figura blanca corriendo a gran velocidad por el limite del bosque. Una figura de enormes proporciones; la curiosidad la embargo, aun no estaba segura de todas sus habilidades, pero si Vlad tenia alas, ella tambien las tendría. Saco la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, nunca habia sufrido de vértigo, pero la altura a en la que se encontraba le provocaba una punzada en el estomago miedo. Miro hacia abajo, estaba en una torre que llegaba lisa hasta el suelo, sin mas techos, sin terrazas o relieves, todo era liso. Por un momento pensó, "si llego a fallar, seguramente moriré" pero luego le sono ridículo, ya estaba muerta. Saco lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, sentándose en la orilla de la larga ventana.

Sentía presión en el estomago, así como sentía que hasta la más pequeña brizna la podría tirar. Miro al bosque paras tomar fuerza, la figura blanca volvió a correr por este. La curiosidad fue más fuerte y sin más se dejo caer. Alcanzo una velocidad vertiginosa y el suelo estaba cada vez ms cerca. No había pensado en el pequeñísimo detalle de que no sabía cómo usar sus alas, y mientras tanto seguía cayendo. No hubo nada que hacer y se estampo en el suelo, por suerte cayo de pie. Lo único que sucedió fue que suelo se hundió y una cantidad considerable de pasto salió volando, pero la pelirroja no sintió nada, solo como su hubiera dado un brinco para después caer.

Sus piernas se sentían mucho más ligeras que antes, y si hubiera tenido un corazón seguramente este estuviera latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Regreso su vista al bosque, en busca de lo que la había hecho tirarse de la torre. Pero la figura ya había desaparecido, caminó unos pasos, tal vez con sus nuevos sentidos podría saber a donde fue. Siguió caminado cuando apareció otra figura en el linde del bosque. Pero no era una figura extraña, era mes bien como un hombre. La vista de la pelirroja se agudizo para poder verlo con precisión, era un hombre, alto y rubio, de cabello largo amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Podía distinguir sus ojos azules, su cabello era rubio platino y su piel muy blanca.

Era un hombre de gran parecer, bastante apuesto y joven, como de su edad. Caminaba hacia ella con paso ligero y despreocupado, pero rápido y confiado a la vez. Llego hasta ella en poco tiempo, de cerca el rubio tenía una aspecto mucho mejor. Se veía un poco desaliñado y un poco roído, pero le sentaba bastante bien. Tenía dos cicatrices en la cara, una debajo de su barbilla, y otra que le cruzaba el extremo derecho de su ceja derecha. Sus ojos se podían distinguir mejor, eran de un azul pálido, como el cielo; unos ojos que se le hacían increíblemente familiares a la pelirroja.

Estaban a solo un paso de distancia y Vania no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía si podía confiar en él o no, era curioso. El hombre no tenía aspecto de vampiro, pero tampoco tenía un aspecto muy normal, o tal vez no era su aspecto si no el instinto de la ojiazul le decía que aquel hombre no era normal. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de leer en su interior. Pero los ojos del rubio también la miraban y penetraban en su ser, unos ojos realmente conocidos. El desconocido le sonrió, una sonrisa perfecta, blanca y derecha.

-Hola- dijo el rubio, su voz también le era familiar como sus ojos, como una voz que había escuchado en algún sueño.

-Hola- respondió la pelirroja, en su v oz había un poco de timidez y desconfianza.

-No tengas miedo, soy tu amigo, Vania.- Dijo el desconocido tendiéndole la mano, cuando este dijo su nombre, un escalofrió la recorrió. Sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no sabía dónde, ya había escuchado su nombre de la voz del hombre frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Vania.

-Ya te dije, soy tu amigo- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto la ojiazul aun con un poco de desconfianza.

-Vol…. Volkan, soy Volkan.-dijo teniéndole una vez más la mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo estrechando su mano.-Pero, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees-

-Pero co…

-Vania- la interrumpió Vlad que de repente estaba a su lado. -¿quién es tu amigo?-

-Vlad, bueno lo acabo de co…-

-Volkan… un placer- dijo Volkan con la voz un poco forzada, interrumpiendo a Vania

-El placer es mío- dijo Vlad mirando fijamente al desconocido.

-Vania, que te parece que vayamos al pueblo a tomar algo.-dijo Volkan, girándose hacia Vania. La pelirroja noto que Vlad no le quitaba los ojos de encima y en ese momento le rodeo la cintura con un brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Ehhh… no, no sé si sea lo mejor.-dijo Vania poniendo su brazo sobre el de Vlad.

-Vamos, es lo que tú quieres o lo que el grandulón de atrás quiere- dijo sin tapujos el rubio.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella- dijo Vlad con la voz fría como el hielo.

-Vamos Vania, yo sé cómo mantenerte a salvo, no te va a pasar nada junto a mi.- dijo el rubio a punto de convencerla.

-Pues no se… no suena tan mal.- pensó la pelirroja.

-Vania-dijo muy severo el pelinegro- es muy peligroso.-

-Vlad, puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes.-dijo la ojiazul girándose para quedar de frente al vampiro.

-Si claro, como te cuidaste sola en la mañana, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo no se de que hubiera sido capaz Marishka.- dijo irritándose.

-Eso fue un error y no volverá a pasar, además de que no hubiera pasado si no estuviera en este castillo.-

-Volverás a sacar eso otra vez, es muy peligroso que estés afuera merodeando por allí, fuera de la seguridad de las puertas de este castillo. Y no voy a dejar que te pongas en riesgo tu sola por una estupidez si me ha costado tanto trabajo mantenerte a salvo.- dijo Vlad levantando la voz.

-No te preocupes yo puedo cuidarme sola y ya no te voy a causar más problemas. Si tanto trabajo es "cuidarme" como tú dices, es mejor que me vaya para que no te agobies. Vamos Volkan, vamos a tomar algo conozco un lugar bueno.-dijo Vania dándose la vuelta y dando un paso hacia el rubio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo para bajar.

-¡VANIA!- grito Vlad.

Pero la pelirroja lo ignoro y se fue con el rubio. Cruzaron la puerta y tomaron un carro que los bajara de los Cárpatos.

El hombre que tenía enfrente la miraba como si hubiera avisto a un fantasma. Se podía leer el pánico en sus ojos multicolor. Karmilla lo miro detenidamente, era un hombre bastante guapo, casi de su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño con destellos rubios y rojizos, largo hasta el cuello. Sus ojos era miel en el interior, pegados al iris, luego se volvían verdes y luego azules en la orilla. Los ojos más bellos que la joven había visto.

Había ido a visitar el mausoleo de la familia Valkam, ese lugar le llama mucho la atención. Siempre se preguntaba quiénes eran las condesas enterradas allí. Tienen el mismo apellido que Vania, por lo que debían de ser familiares suyos, pero quienes eran, que habían hecho. Saber más de sus vidas le hacía despertar la curiosidad. Y ese día había ido a visitar las tumbas de las condesas y al entrar se había encontrado con ese apuesto hombre, casi salido de un cuento de hadas.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente, Karmilla sentía algo extraño en su interior. Tenía que ver con los cambios que había experimentado en los últimos días. Se sentía extraña y desde hacía unos días podía sentir las cosas, algo así como un instinto. Y ahora su instinto le decía que ese hombre tenía algo especial, algo que lo hacía familiar y como ella. Pero además, fuera de su instinto, sentía que conocía a ese hombre.

-Hola- dijo Karmilla confiadamente, nuevamente su instinto.

-Ho-hola- dijo él, su voz era mágica, salida del más profundo de sus sueños.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Karmilla.- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Mu-mucho gusto Karmilla, soy Lionel- dijo el hombre sonriendo tímidamente.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí-

-Es que había estado fuera, acabo de llegar a Transilvania- dijo él. El castaño no podía apartar su vista de Karmilla. Su parecido era increíble, pero no podía ser, no podía ser ella. El mismo había visto el cadáver de su amada, pero ahora la joven frente a él era idéntica, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello. Todo de ella, además de que podía sentir que la joven era de los suyos. Tal vez si averiguaba quien era ella, su mente se calmaría.

-Y, ¿conoces a la familia Valkam?- dijo él.

-La familia… ahh claro la familia Valkam. Pues a decir verdad no estoy segura, conocí a una joven apellidada así, pero no estoy segura que esté relacionada. Soy nueva en Transilvania también y no se mucho, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.- explico Karmilla.

-Ahh, ya veo, pues yo no soy lo que se dice nuevo en Transilvana, había esto fuera mucho tiempo, pero yo nací aquí. Y en cuanto a la familia, Transilvania no es muy grande así que de seguro pertenece a la familia. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la joven?- dijo Lionel con más confianza.

-No lo dije, pero se llama Vania, Vania Valkam-

-Ya veo, y tu Karmilla, que te trajo aquí; Transilvania no es un lugar muy turístico y además es un lugar algo extraño.-

-Me he dado cuenta- Dijo ella con un suspiro

-¿Te refieres a los vampiros y a los de nuestra clase?- dijo abiertamente Lionel.

-¿Los de nuestra clase? ¿A…a que te refieres?- pregunto Karmilla algo nerviosa.

-Je… ahora me dirás que no sabes de que hablo- dijo el sonriéndole.

-Bueno, sí, pero tu ¿cómo sabes que yo…bueno que yo soy…lo que soy…?-pregunto ella, cautivada por la p0rfecta sonrisa del castaño.

-Ahh… porque lo puedo sentir. Es una cualidad lobuna, sentirnos entre nosotros.-

-Bueno, pero entonces, déjame ver si entendí tu historia. Eres de Transilvania, pero te fuiste y ahora estas de regreso y eres un hombre lobo, y bueno… no se mas de ti.-

-Jajaja… no es necesario saber, más que eso, lo otro, bueno digamos que no es tan claro como debería serlo.-

-Mmm… está bien, ¿pero que te trae por aquí?-

-Una pregunta difícil… bueno se podría decir que reencontrarme con mi pasado, saber que es de mi viejo hogar y bueno, tú sabes "el".-

-¿El?...porque todos tienen que hablar siempre con enigmas, siempre es lo mismo, porque nadie puedes ser claro y directo.-

-Jajaja… porque si no la vida no sería interesante. Y por decir "el" me refiero a Drácula.-

-Ahhh claro, todos siempre hablan de él…-

La pelirroja caminaba agarrada del brazo de Volkan. Caminaban por el centro de Transilvania, Vania no podía evitar sentirse vigilada y tal vez no era una sensación tan falsa. Vlad era capaz de muchas cosas, y lo creía más que capaz de mandarla vigilar. Estaban llegando a un pequeño bar que había en el centro de la ciudad, en la parte comercial de Transilvania.

-No es para alarmarte, pero creo que el grandulón nos mando vigilar.- dijo Volkan.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Vania.

- Porque alguien nos viene siguiendo, lo puedo sentir.- respondió el con simpleza. La ojiazul sintió curiosidad, ¿a qué se refería el rubio la decir que lo podía sentir? Se preguntaba si era una sensación como la de ella, algo por instinto, su instinto vampírico. O era algo diferente, lo que siente cualquier humano al sentirse observado. Esto enseguida salto a su mente una pisca de miedo, ¿Qué haría Volkan si supiera que es una vampiresa? Tendría miedo, saldría corriendo. Pero como si su acompañante pudiera leer su mente respondió.

-Ahhh por cierto, se lo que eres, se quién eres. Y no me preocupa, como te dije, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Siempre voy a estar para ti.- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.

La pelirroja se quedo sorprendida, se preguntaba quién era ese misterioso hombre. Había aparecido de la nada, además de que parecía como un caballero salido de un cuento. El clásico príncipe que lo sabe todo de su princesa, que la cuida y la protege sin importar nada. Pero esto le preocupaba a Vania. Con Vlad había pasado lo mismo, el misterioso hombre había parecido mientras ella caminaba. Siempre venido de los Cárpatos, la había encantando con sus dulces palabras y por que parecía conocerla. Pero ahora resultaba que era como un monstruo y para colmo ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. La ojiazul no quería que volviera a suceder.

Entraron en el bar y fueron a una mesa. El, como todo buen caballero le abrió la silla y luego se la acerco. Pidieron algo de tomar, que solo el acabo tomándose, pues la pelirroja había perdido el gusto por las bebidas que no contuvieran glóbulos rojos o blancos.

-Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo me conoces?- pregunto la vampiresa cuando llegaron las bebidas. Tenía que saberlo.

-No puedo ser totalmente honesto con tus preguntas, Vania. Es lo mejor para ti que así sea. Pero puedo decirte un poco.- dijo el adoptando una cara ligeramente seria.

-Pero necesito la verdad, no puedo estar con alguien que no sé quién es, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones. Qué tal si lo que quieres es hacerme daño, no serias el primero.-

-Escúchame bien Vania- dijo, su cara se endureció muchísimo, y semblante estaba bastante serio.-Yo nunca, jamás, pensaría siquiera en hacerte daño. Así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar. No puedo decirte mucho de mí porque sería peligroso para ti.-

-Estoy harta de las mentiras- se quejo la ojiazul.

-Y yo no te voy a mentir, solo que no puedo decirte toda la verdad. Mi nombre no es Volkan, sin embargo no te puedo decir mi nombre. Soy de aquí, de Transilvania, solo que no me gusta salir mucho, o más bien, no puedo salir mucho. Como te he repetido, soy tu amigo y siempre voy a estar cuidándote, nunca te haría daño, solo quiero que tú seas feliz. Alguna vez me conociste, pero no lo recuerdas. No te pudo decir donde me conociste ni quien soy exactamente, pero si te puedo decirte que siempre que me necesites estaré allí, siempre…- explico el rubio- y ya que no te diré mi nombre, lo mejor será que me sigas diciendo Volkan.

-No es suficiente, pero creo que es lo mas que te voy a sacar.- se resigno la pelirroja.

-Se hace tarde, creo que será mejor que te deje con tu grandulón, creo que ya lo hiciste enojar lo suficiente.- dijo el levantándose. Ya había recuperado su tono informal y burlón. Vania se quedo sentada.

-Vamos, Vania, no quiero problemas y a ti tampoco te convienen. Está bien que salgas, pero tiene razón Vlad, es muy peligroso.- dijo el ojiazul tendiéndole la mano.

La pelirroja se levanto a regañadientes tomando la mano del rubio. Caminaron fuera del bar y empezaron a encaminarse hacia al pie de los montes. Vania sintió como alguien pasaba corriendo detrás de ella, pero era alguien que corría a gran velocidad. Se giro, pero no logro ver a nadie. Siguieron su camino, ambos mas alertas, pues ya se percataban de que alguien los seguía y los vigilaba. La ojiazul sintió algo dentro de ella, algo como intuición, o un sexto sentido, le decía que volverían a correr, pero ahora a su derecha. Medio segundo antes de que pasaran corriendo, la pelirroja volteo y logro verlo. Su enojo fue enorme, no solo era una persona, eran dos. Vlad y Nicholas, el pelinegro corría hermosamente su cabello lacio y negro ondeaba con el viento.

Por un momento Vania olvido completamente su enojo, enfocándose solamente en Vlad. Sus brillantes ojos azules cual zafiros, su cabello color azabache, su piel nívea. Todo en el era hermoso y perfecto. Los ojos del príncipe y los de la Valkam su encontraron, el pelinegro la miro con algo de celo y reprobación. Esto desato nuevamente la ira de la ojiazul, inmediatamente sintió como su garganta picaba. Sus ojos hervían, todo se volvió muy claro, sus sentidos se ampliaron; sus ojos podían ver milimétricamente todo a su alrededor, sus oídos escuchaban hasta el mas mínimo sonido, su nariz captaba una gama muy grande de olores y su piel podía sentir las vibraciones que los demás dejaban.

Trato de dar un paso, pero se quedo paralizada en algo parecido al dolor. La garganta le quemaba por la sed, sed de sangre. Se dejo llevar por sus instintos, instintos refinados el total opuesto a los instintos de un animal. Por extraño que pareciera había una parte de su cerebro que le decía lo que pasaría dos largos segundos antes de que pasara. Al principio fue confuso, pero luego todo cobro claridad, podía verlo todo, saberlo todo. No era algo que se pudiera describir con facilidad, todo era nuevo y excitante.

Sitio su cuerpo ligero, como si ella fuera el viento, se podía mover con toda ligereza. Un dulce olor capto su atención. A seis metros de distancia un hombre se había caído y cortado la mano. Dela cortada emanaba un pequeño rio de sangre escarlata. Su cabeza giro con una rapidez increíble y pudo verlo. Era un hombre bajo, de cabello dorado y ojos grises, de apariencia huraña y poco atractivo. Pero lo que más capto la atención de la pelirroja fue la sangre que salía de un profundo corte en su mano.

Como si la sangre la llamara corrió hacia el hombre, llego a él en menos de medio segundo y sin que nadie la pudiera detener. Tomo al hombre por los hombres y corrió más rápido, sabiendo que la seguían. Gracias a su nuevo sentido pudo advertir que Vlad, Nicholas y Volkan la perseguirían, antes de que lo hicieran. También gracias a su nueva habilidad pudo saber por dónde podría ir, como podía despistarlos. En cuestión de tres segundos ya estaba sorprendentemente sumergida en el bosque. Llevada por sus instintos clavo sus dientes en el cuello del hombre, el aroma en el aire se volvió más dulce, mas duce para ella, llevaba por el olor de la sangre.

Chupo la sangre, hasta dejar al hombre seco. El ardor en su garganta ceso, así como volvió en sí. Sus sentidos volvieron a lo normal para un vampiro, su cuerpo volvió a tomar el peso que sentía desde que era un vampiro. Así como todo volvió a cambiar, ella misma regreso. Volvía a ser ella, su conciencia, si así se le podía llamar, volvió. Se sintió como un monstruo, mientras miraba sus manos llenas del delicioso líquido granate, el frio cadáver del hombre recostado frente a ella. Le había quitado la vida por saciar su sed. Fríamente había asesinado a un hombre, dejando atrás toda conciencia y remordimiento le había succionado la sangre dejándolo completamente seco y sin vida.

De sus ojos salieron unas gruesas lágrimas, que cayeron pesadas combinándose con la densa sangre del pasto. Sintió miedo, ya no había vuelta atrás, era un monstruo; una bestia despiadada, fría y calculadora. Se había convertido en aquello que temía, la parte de Vlad que mas odiaba.

De repente un brazo la rodeo y la levanto suavemente. El delicioso aroma de Vlad inundo su nariz dejando atrás el olor de la sangre. La tomo entre sus brazos y el abrazo, dejando que la pelirroja sollozara en su pecho. Todo a su alrededor desapareció para Vania, todo eran Vlad y ella, su príncipe y ella. A pesar de que una parte de ella un creí que Vlad era un monstruo, esta era un pequeñísima parte. Pues el resto adoraba al príncipe, lo amaba; él era el único capaz de devolverla a su humanidad, sepultar su monstruosidad. Era curiosa la ironía que se presentaba, era la bestia la que la regresaba a ser la bella.


	6. Capítulo 6: Memorias de las Condesas II

**Hola. **

**Capitulo dedicado especialmente a Luvia, jeje tqm loka!!! jajaja!!... Valkam For Ever... y no puedes decir que no eres Valkam!! jajaja... eres mi hermana.... **

* * *

Capitulo 6: Memorias de las Condesas II

Miraba distraídamente la ventana, tal vez esperando un milagro, algo que la salvara del destino que su madre tenía preparada para ella. Era una condesa y debía ser arreglada con alguien de alcurnia, de posición. Así fue como termino comprometida, en contra de su voluntad, con Voloi. Pero en su interior la pelirroja se preguntaba por qué no podía casarse con alguien por amor y no por compromiso o por que no podía correr con la suerte de su hermana, de enamorarse de su prometido. Dentro de sus pensamientos se encontraba su salvador misterioso, no sabía nada de él más que su nombre, Vlad, un nombre que por siglos había pertenecido a la realeza de Transilvania. Tal vez su salvador era alguien de sangre real, como ella, y así se podría casar con el sin que su madre pudiera decirle nada.

Ese día saldría con Voloi, saldrían a caminar junto con Milla y Lionel. Ya habían salido con anterioridad, los cuatro, pero siempre era mortificante para Anya. Su hermana y su prometido se ponían especialmente románticos y melosos y Voloi trataba de hacer lo mismo, lo que hacia la tarde especialmente difícil para la condesa tratando de evadir a su "prometido". Lo único que la mantenía en pie era la esperanza de volver a ver a Vlad, mantenía su nota en su cajón y la leía diario. Era lo que le alegraba el día, una nota sencilla, pero totalmente romántica si rayar en lo cursi.

Tocaron a su puerta, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, su hermana entro radiante y especialmente arreglada. Me miro con una sonrisa en la boca, sabía que había estado pensando en mi "hombre misterioso", como ella le decía, yo no tenía secretos para mi hermana. Se sentó en mi cama, mientras yo permanecía parada junto a la ventana.

-Ya deja de pensar en el hermana, nos vamos a casar. Ya no puedes estar pensando en otros.- me dijo aun con la sonrisa en la boca.

-Te es muy fácil decirlo porque tú si quieres a Lionel, se gustan mutuamente.- le respondí fastidiada, a Milla le encantaba que envidiara su suerte.

-No es tan difícil, Anya. Solo tienes que platicar con él, seguro tienen cosas en común. Bueno no, Voloi es divertido y tu eres una amargada.- me dijo burlona.

-Que graciosa. No es fácil, lo intento. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Vlad ¿Por qué no nos podemos casar por amor, todo sería más fácil?-

-Primero, no sabes nada de Vlad, que tal si es un simple plebeyo. Además, apenas lo conoces, no puedes estar enamorada de él.- me dijo como si tuviera mucha lógica. Pero no era así, el amor no sigue a la lógica, no hay reglas para amar, solo surge y ya.

-No me importa, no me importa si es solo un plebeyo; no me importa nada. No lo conozco, pero tu tampoco conoces bien a Lionel.- dije, yo viví con la esperanza de que un día él apareciera debajo de mi ventara y me raptara.

-Pero al menos lo conozco mejor de lo que tú conoces a tu amado misterioso, sé que no es un plebeyo y finalmente me voy a casar con él. –

-Desgraciadamente, eso incluye que yo me case con Voloi- dije dejándome caer sobre la cama.

La campana de la casa sonó, Milla corrió a la ventana. "Ya están aquí" grito antes de salir corriendo de mi cuarto. Yo me levante con calma de la cama y antes de salir me mire en el espejo. Usaba un vestido informal lavanda, collar de parlas y aretes a juego. Hice mi revisión, mi madre no me dejaría salir si no estaba completamente presentable. Baje las escaleras con calma, mientras practicaba mi sonrisa falsa y todas las expresiones que usaría. Voloi me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, tenía una expresión radiante. Nunca dije que fuera feo, porque no lo era. Su cabello casi platino era suave y para muchas perfecto. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, en la luz parecían casi blancos.

Me sonrió y extendió la mano para que yo la tomara. Así lo hice bajo la severa mirada de mi madre que estaba parada junto a la puerta. Milla y Lionel nos esperaban afuera. Termine de bajar y salí, mi madre nos despidió y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo Voloi dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, me halagas- dije con una sonrisa fingida. Milla y Lionel caminaban delante de nosotros, tomándose de la mano pegados como si fueran una sola persona. ¿Cómo pueden caminar así? Me pregunte, yo lo encontraba imposible y si no muy difícil. Iríamos a caminar al centro, todos los enamorados iban al centro. Nos subimos al carruaje que nos esperaba, como todos unos caballeros, Lionel y Voloi nos dejaron subir primero y luego ellos.

Milla, como era obvio, se sentó con Lionel y tan pronto como salimos fuer del alcance de la mirada de nuestra madre se empezaron a besar. Inmediatamente gire mi vista a la ventana, tratando de ignorar los sonidos que hacia mi hermana. Voloi puso su mano encima de la mía, en ese momento estaba tan fastidiada que ni me moleste en moverla. Poco a poco el carruaje fue disminuyendo de velocidad y por la ventana pude ver la plaza central.

Era un espacio amplio rodeado por una cerca de enredaderas, estaba hecha en su mayoría en piedra. En el centro tenía un monumento o estatua de cobre, era algo nueva. Había caminos también de piedra, rodeados de pasto verde y flores. No había cas gente, unas cuantas parejas caminando sin ponerle atención a nadie y tres viejecitas sentadas platicando.

Milla y yo bajamos primero, seguidas de Lionel y Voloi. El primero tomo del brazo a Milla y salieron corriendo y se tiraron en el pedazo de pasto más cercano y giraron sobre ellos. Se reían a carcajadas mientras se besaban, una escena a mi parecer totalmente cursi. Yo camine tranquilamente, imaginándome para mí que caminaba sola, o mejor que caminaba al lado de mi amado misterioso. Voloi caminaba a mi lado, seguramente sin saber cómo actuar. El y yo no compartíamos de la espontaneidad del amor que Lionel y Milla se profesaban.

Estaba completamente segura de que Voloi sentía algo fuerte por mí. Eso me hacía sentir algo cruel, me sentía algo culpable, de no poder corresponderle de la manera en que se merecía. Sabía que Voloi era una buena persona que no le causaba nada mal, su único error fue enamorarse de mí. Alguien que para su desgracia estaba enamorada de otra persona, un ser misterioso y de quien no sabía nada. Sonara trágico y novelesco, tal vez dramático, pero no hay otra manera de describirlo. Ambos estábamos enamorados, pero no de la persona que debía ser. El no debía estar enamorado de mi, alguien que sin duda le rompería el corazón si descubría mis ocultos sentimientos. Y yo no debía estar enamorada de Vlad, alguien de quien no sabía nada y que me podría romper igualmente el corazón.

No retenía mi mirada en algo por más de cinco segundos, veía todo y nada. Mi mente estaba en otra parte y por ende mi atención también. Caminaba automáticamente y sin rumbo, pero mis pensamientos volaban junto a mi amado. Y como si magia o brujería fuera, algo inesperado pero maravilloso sucedió. Mientras mis ojos vagaban el paisaje, algo captó mi atención. Mis divagaciones mentales cesaron con tan solo posar mis ojos en ese ser perfecto.

Usaba un traje negro, pantalón y chaqueta, chaleco gris y camisa blanca. Tenía una cadena de oro con un diamante rojo, o rubí incrustado en el centro de forma redonda. Su cabello azabache estaba suelto y brillante. Su piel nívea contrastaba con sus ojos profundos y azules. En su boca se perfilaba una sonrisa de lado, dejando a la vista blancos y perfectos dientes. Un dios conforma humana, un ángel caído un ser perfecto e irresistible.

Mi miraba, directa y penetrantemente. Recorría mi alma con una mirada y de pasada mi cuerpo entero. Un hormigueo recorría mi estomago, me sonrió y sentí como si el mismo sol estuviera en su sonrisa deslumbrándome. Se encontraba recargado en un árbol sobre su hombro, no se movía ni tampoco hablaba; pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Podíamos entendernos con la mirada, con una sonrisa. Era todo lo que bastaba para que nos perdiéramos del mundo, solo él y yo.

* * *

Mire a Lionel, sus ojos tenían la habilidad de atraparme y hacerme soñar. Nunca fui una persona cursi ni romántica, como mis amigas; es más se me hacia insoportable. Pero Lionel despertaba algo diferente en mí, una nueva sensación. Sabía que lo que sentía por él no se podía describir tan simplemente, y también sabia que no se limitaba al romanticismo, a o Cusi, o a un simple enamoramiento pasajero.

A veces me encontraba, a pesar de que mi mente me decía que era tonto, pensando en el. Pensando si lo nuestro podría sobrevivir para siempre. Nos imaginaba de ancianos, compartiendo nuestros últimos años, siempre juntos. Era su mirada, su prefecta mirada, la que me sacaba de toda duda. Me daba la certeza de que con el debía estar hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Pero era lejos de mi amado que me volvía a cuestionar, ¿En verdad era así? ¿En verdad seria eterno nuestro amor? Tales preguntas me hacían los días lejos de él, casi insoportables. Sentía mucho miedo a perderlo, a que me dejara de amar. Pero el estar ahora junto a él era como el paraíso. Estábamos recostados sobre el césped, nos mirábamos, nos besábamos; todo era perfecto.

-Te amo, sabes.- me dijo después de estarme observando.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices, ¿Cómo lo iba yo a saber?- dije sonriendo.-Yo también te amo-

-Lo sé-

-Y ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Es obvio que estás loca por mí.- dijo sonriendo con malicia- y no puedes esperar a que nos casemos.-

-Es me suena más a lo que tú sientes por mi.-

-Jajá, un poco, pero tú también sientes lo mismo. ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, te amo, estoy loca por ti y no puedo esperar a que nos casemos.-

Nos besamos, como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho y cada una de ellas perfecta y mejor que la anterior. Mi madre nunca consentiría lo que ella llamaba "pruebas afectuosas" fuera del matrimonio. En su presencia no podíamos ni tomarnos de las manos, hasta nos parecíamos a Anya y a Voloi. Pobre Voloi, lo compadecía, estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana. Quien para la mala suerte del rubio, estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre extraño y misterioso.

* * *

Voloi me tomo de la mano y la apretó, sacándome de la hipnosis en que me tenía el hombre frente a mí. Me gire para ver a Voloi, el también lo miraba pero no de la misma manera que yo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, su boca tenía mueca extraña, combinación de enojo, susto y algo así como un perro listo para atacar. Su semblante nunca se había visto tan fiero y determinado, tanto que me asombro. Estaba acostumbrada a que Voloi fuera calmado y sumiso, casi sin voluntad para mis caprichos; pero ahora demostraba tener voluntad y fuerza.

El hombre misterioso mi miraba solo a mí, sin prestar atención a la fiera mirada de mi cita. Mi sonrió y me guiño un ojo, sacando de mi un leve suspiro. Luego se dio media vuelta y camino a paso lento fuera de la plaza. Voloi lo seguía con la mirada agarrando mi mano sin dejarme ir. Era tanto su transe que comenzó a apretar mas y mas fuerza, me hacía daño. Era una fuerza sobrehumana, fuera de lo común. Me queje y trate de zafarme, pero él estaba perdido en su transe y no prestaba atención. Golpee su mano con todas mis fuerzas, lo rasguñe y le encaje las uñas pero él no hacía nada ni siquiera parecía percatarse de mi presencia.

De repente, con un súbito movimiento, me soltó y se echó a correr en la misma dirección en que había desaparecido el hombre misterioso. De manera inútil trate de detenerlo, trate de jalarle el brazo pero su fuerza era muchísimo mayor a la mía. Salí volando para después caer al suelo y ver como Voloi desaparecía. Mi mano me dolía, estaba segura de que el estúpido de Voloi me la había fracturado o algo. Trate de levantarme pero sentí una punzada cuando apoye mi pie izquierdo en el suelo; me volví a desplomar.

De la nada apareció alguien parado al lado de mi, me tendió lamino para levantarme. Le di la mano sana, y, como si yo pesara lo que una pluma, me levanto del suelo. Quede deslumbrada al momento que vi su cara. De cerca se veía mucho mejor que de lejos, así como la sensación de hipnosis que se hacía mayor. Era el mismo hombre que hacía solo unos segundos había desaparecido corriendo delante de Voloi. Me sonrió al tiempo que yo lo observaba perdida en su mirada.

-Tengo que decirte que te ves mejor sin un antifaz, aunque nada se compara con la visión del reflejo de la luna en tus ojos.- me dijo con una voz que yo había escuchado antes, una voz seductora e hipnotizante.

-¿Lo conozco?- pregunte

-¿Es que el antifaz me hace ver muy diferente?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Antifaz? ¿Vlad?- dije mientras mi cerebro trabajaba con dificultad, resistiéndose a escapar del momento.

-Sabía que me reconocerías tarde o temprano. Yo no te puedo olvidar, así como no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.- me dijo casi al oído en voz baja. Yo no podía hablar, su aliento rosaba en mi cuello a cada palabra que decía. Su voz me hacía sentir algo extraño en el estomago, me recorría todo el cuerpo una sensación de vértigo. Sentía que mis pies se levantaban del suelo con el simple roce de su piel con la mía.

* * *

Lionel se puso tenso, se levanto con una velocidad increíble. Yo hice lo mismo, concentrando toda mi atención en el. Los músculos de su cuello se pusieron tensos, y su mirada se enfrió. En unos segundos en sus ojos desapareció la calidad con la que me miraría hace solo unos segundos. Se podía notar mas el azul es sus ojos, con el reflejo del sol. Me acerque a él y le tome del brazo, esos músculos también estaban tensos y fuertes. Pero el contacto de mi mano con sus brazos no lo devolvieron, seguía mirando al vacio, la mirada perdida.

Repentinamente giro la cabeza en otra dirección, como si siguiera a alguien con la mirada, pero sin mirar a nadie. Luego se volvió hacia mí, aun sin volver en sí. Pero fue cuando poso sus ojos en los míos que me di cuenta que Lionel había cambiado. Sus ojos reflejaban a una nueva persona, aunque no estoy segura de que se le pueda llamar persona. Había algo diferente en sus ojos, algo indescriptible, pero nada humano. Me seguía mirando pero sin decir palabra. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, regreso en sí y me sonrió.

-Ven, vamos a caminar hacia allá.-me dijo con una sonrisa de lo más fingida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte espantada.

-¿A mí? Nada, que crees que me pasa.- dijo como si nada. Yo no me quede del todo convencida pero camine con él. No íbamos lentos y pausados como lo hacíamos cuando paseábamos. Más bien íbamos a paso rápido, como si quisiéramos huir sin ser notados. Nos metimos en una callejuela, perdiendo de vista la plaza. El me tomaba la mano firmemente, no muy fuerte, pero tampoco de manera suave. A ratos lo volteaba a ver y podía notar que estaba nervioso, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que lo veía cambiaba su semblante y dibujaba una sonrisa.

Yo no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero pronto nos encontrábamos muy lejos de la plaza. Fue cuando me entro el remordimiento y me preocupe por Anya. Le hice saber mi inquietud a mi prometido.

-No te preocupes, amor, tu hermana va a estar bien. Voloi está con ella y el no dejara que nada le pase.- me dijo.

-No estaba preocupada por su salud ni su bienestar- dije confundida- me preocupa que nos hayamos alejado sin decirle y que ella se preocupe por mí.-

-Ahí eso, no te preocupes por ella. No eres una chiquilla que necesite del cuidado de su hermana mayor ¿o sí?- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No- dije reprimiendo mi preocupación y esperando que Lionel tuviera la razón y Anya estuviera ocupada con Voloi.

* * *

Él tomo en brazos, se había percatado de mi pie y mi mano lastimada. Era muy fuerte perecía como si no le pesara más que una pluma. Me llevo a una banca a sentarme, yo no hice el menor esfuerzo. No sabía cómo actuar, una parte de mi me decía que eso no está bien, que no era correcto, pero otra me decía que era lo que yo había deseado, que lo disfrutara. Por el otro lado, no había rastro de mi prometido por ninguna parte y yo estaba lastimada y necesitada de ayuda. Además, la manera de actuar de Voloi era una ofensa grave que no se podía excusar tan fácilmente. Así que me deje llevar por la sensación que Vlad me causaba.

* * *

En unos segundos olvide mi preocupación, Lionel me beso. Caminamos por la calle imaginando que ya estábamos casados, que el mundo era nuestro. Todo parecía perfecto desbordaba felicidad, sabiendo que días como esas serian los que llenarían mi vida hasta mi muerte al lado de mi amado esposo. Una vez convertidos en marido y mujer nada nos separaría, seriamos el uno del otro y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Tomados de la mano el tiempo parecía eterno y la vida nuestra.

* * *

**Huyy!!.... que cosa!!... jajaja!!...**

**Pobre Voloi.... xD**


	7. Capítulo 7: Drácula

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno pues perdón si me tarde mucho en actualizar pero ya saben como es esto de la escuela y los amigos y otra vez la escuela y bueno... ustedes entienden.**

**Espero les guste este cápitulo, tiene mucha información, jeje....**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Drácula

-Claro, porque si él no existiera todo sería normal.- dijo Lionel en el mismo tono enigmático.

-¿Normal? ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada de lo que dices, bueno normalmente no entiendo nada de lo que dicen cuando hablan de vampiros, hombres lobo y de mas.- dijo Karmilla resignándose.

-Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y te cuento la historia.- sugirió el castaño. La joven acepto y juntos salieron del cementerio y fueron a un restaurante en la ciudad.

-Es algo muy sencillo y que se remonta a cientos de años atrás. Se podría decir que fue en el inicio de nuestras razas. Aquí en Transilvania existía un príncipe; este príncipe, como todos sus antepasados tuvo una formación política- militar, lo que en ese tiempo lo hacía estar envuelto desde muy pequeño en todas las guerras y batallas. Así creció nuestro príncipe, para su cumpleaños número quince él ya era un experto en estrategias militares y el uso de todas las armas de la época. Incluso ya ostentaba el cargo de general en el ejercito de su padre. Era un joven brillante, muy inteligente además de ser muy hábil para diseñar y dirigir estrategias militares.

Llegando a los 20 años, como el primogénito, el príncipe subió al trono a la muerte de su padre. No sabemos muy bien como era el carácter del joven, pero se sabe que era alguien temperamental. Muy buen líder, pero muy exigente y a su corta edad ya se había ganado varios enemigos en su propio ejército. Era un estratega nato y un gran militar lo que hizo que lograra conquistar a la mayoría de sus vecinos. En un año Transilvania incremento su tamaño al doble.

Este príncipe no conoció nunca oponente que se le pudiera equiparar, era imparable e incluso al día de hoy no ha conocido a alguien que pueda vencerlo. Se decía que hacía todo esto por la grandeza de su reino y no por el poder, que el poder nunca le intereso y aun cuando lo tuvo nunca le pareció atractivo. No se puede desentrañar una mente tan compleja como la suya tan fácilmente.

Lo importante es que llegando a su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños este príncipe ya tenía un imperio superaba por más del doble al que tuvieron sus antepasados. Pero al parecer el príncipe no estaba del todo satisfecho, y aquí es cuando todo comienza. Nuestro príncipe hizo un viaje, se le vio desaparecer solo por los Cárpatos sin más equipaje que su capa de viaje, su caballo con algunas provisiones.

No se sabe a donde fue ni que hizo, su reino lo dio por muerto así que el siguiente en la línea de sus hermanos subió al trono. Su regreso fue tan súbito como su partida, pero muy pocos lo supieron. Habían pasado 10 años desde su partida, pero el príncipe no había envejecido ni un año. El tiempo se había congelado para él y así permanece a estos días.

El reino siguió en manos de su familia, pero él se dedicó a otras cosas. Formo un ejército de vampiros; seres como el que no envejecían, que estaban dotados de habilidades y fuerza superiores a los normales y que se alimentaban de sangre humana. Fue el comienzo de la decadencia de Transilvania.

Con certeza puedo decirte que nunca ha existido mejor líder que él en Transilvania, sólo él ha logrado que haya innovación y que la ciudad creciera. Nunca desde el se ha vuelto a lograr tal avance. Así fue como el reino perdió el poder que había ganado. En parte porque su rey no supo dirigir el imperio que su tío bisabuelo había creado y en parte por las constantes muertes misteriosas y enfermedades que asolaron Transilvania.

Por años los vampiros no midieron su consumo de sangre lo que llevo a una masacre. No había nadie que pudiera detener a esta raza de muertos vivientes. Todas las leyendas, mitos y remedios caseros fueron inútiles. Y aquí es donde la historia de nuestra raza surge entrelazada con los vampiros. Un descendiente de la nobleza, un joven que descendía directamente del padre de nuestro príncipe, por lo tanto un tataranieto o algo así de algún hermano del príncipe, empezó a investigar.

De lo que consiguió averiguar estaba la misteriosa desaparición de un antepasado suyo. Esto le intrigo pues 10 años después de eso el rey regreso y pocos días de eso se dio el primer record de una misteriosa enfermedad. Un hombre había llegado al monasterio del pueblo, en un día había palidecido sorprendentemente y perdido varios litros de sangre. El hombre murió a los pocos días, pero de ese caso siguieron cientos en los siguientes años. Nunca se había vito una enfermedad así.

El joven unió todos los cabos sueltos en su mente. Y fue que decidió emprender el mismo viaje que ese rey. No supo que encontraría, pero estaba seguro que debería encontrar una manera de detener a los vampiros si así es que habían aparecido. El joven comenzó su viaje como lo empezó el príncipe varios años antes, la diferencia es que el joven regreso antes. Sólo un año duro su viaje.

Y así como el príncipe, el joven sufrió cambios diferentes en forma pero iguales en naturaleza. El joven dejó de envejecer, ahora parecía más fuerte y sano. Pero sus verdaderos cambios solo se notaban en la luna llena. Cada mes se transformaba en una especie de lobo, enorme y mortal y, al igual que los vampiros, sediento de sangre humana. Con el tiempo el joven aprendió a controlar sus cambios. Podía convertirse a voluntad y ya no necesitaba saciarse de sangre humana, podía conformarse con comerse una vaca cruda al mes.

Como te darás cuenta este joven fue el primero de nuestra especie. Su nombre era Valus Swals primero. El primero de una larga familia de hombres lobo, todos y cada uno con la tarea de exterminar a los vampiros y terminar también con su rey, el príncipe de nuestra historia que con el tiempo se hizo llamar Drácula. También con el tiempo de la familia principal, los Swals, descendieron otras familias de hombres lobo.

La mirada de la joven se encontraba perdida, lo había estado durante todo del relato del licántropo. Imaginaba todo lo que salía de los labios del castaño, podía ver, oír incluso sentir todo lo que había sucedido. Había mil preguntas que querían salir de su boca.

-Pero, si dices que no hay nadie que pueda vencer a Drácula, ¿Cómo es que todos siguen intentándolo y volviendo de la guerra su vida y su obsesión?- pregunto.

-Pues en un principio, luchábamos para detener a los vampiros. Para proteger a los humanos que quedaban de nuestras familias. Pero luego como dices la guerra se volvió una obsesión y casi una adicción. Las adicciones son algo peligroso y es difícil salir de ellas, por lo que aun nos vemos envueltos en esto. Se ha vuelto algo muy personal, por venganza, por orgullo, por muchas cosas. Además te dije que AUN Drácula no había encontrado a alguien que se le pueda equiparar, pero no significa que no exista o que no vaya a existir.-

-Pero ya han pasado cientos y cientos de siglos, porque no dejar todo en el pasado. Seguir con su vida, no se.-

-Jajaja, lo dices como si fuera muy fácil…-

-Porque lo es-

-Tú lo encuentras fácil porque recientemente entraste a este mundo, pero como te he dicho una vez que entras es difícil salir. Sólo piensa en que desde ahora eres inmortal, no puedes morir por el simple paso de los años. No es fácil hacer una vida normal, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Siempre estas acosado por lo diferente en tu naturaleza, has perdido tu humanidad. Cada luna llena es un nuevo recuerdo de que eres diferente. No puedes ser normal si cada mes deber beber sangre a no ser que quieras ser incontrolable y acabes matando a cuanto humano tengas alrededor. No es fácil.

-Hablas como si hubieras perdido algo, como si no te quedaran razones para cambiar, para ser mejor o que no merezcas ser mejor. Es algo triste sabes, por que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, o al menos eso creo yo. No estamos condenados, siempre podemos elegir un camino diferente al que tenemos trazado. Es cuestión de tener el coraje para hacerlo.-

-Jajaja, me recuerdas a mí. Yo solía hablar así. Y si, perdí algo muy importante para mí hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue hace tanto, pero aun sigo sufriendo; una prueba más de que las cicatrices de esta guerra a veces son permanentes. Ojala no hubieras caído en este camino.- dijo dando la discusión por terminada. La pelinegra había notado que a medida que la conversación avanzaba, el semblante de su interlocutor su iba volviendo más y más sombrío. Termino con la mirada baja y un tono melancólico.

Salieron del restaurante en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. De repente la pelinegra sintió algo extraño, de alguna extraña manera sabia que alguien se acercaba a ella. Lionel al parecer también lo notó porque al principio se puso tenso y le agarro el brazo, pero luego se calmo y miro hacia un punto en el vacío. Karmilla también miro, después de unos segundos logro distinguir a alguien q corría. Era imposible no reconocer la roja cabellera de Van.

-¡¿QUÉ CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- gritó el licántropo una vez que estuvo junto a Lionel y Karmilla.

-Paseo por allí, además tú quien te crees para hablarme así.-contestó enojada al ojiazul.

-¿Qué no entendiste que es peligroso que merodees por allí? Acabo de sentirlo no muy lejos de aquí.- replico a su vez él molesto.

-¡AAHH!... ¡POR QUE TDO SIEMPRE TIENE QUE GIRAR EN TORNO A EL, ES SIMPLEMENTE ESTUPIDO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR DE HACER MI VIDA SOLOPOR QUE UN MURCIELAGUITO ANDA SUELTO Y USTEDES NO SABEN COMO LIDIAR CON EL! ¡TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER PARA PODER IRME DE ESTE PUEBLO OLVIDADO POR EL MUNDO!- grito Karmilla fuera de sí.

-Cálmate Karmilla, él no te va a molestar conmigo cerca- dijo Lionel acercándose a ella. Van lo miro extrañado. " Es el loco de la casa" pensó " ¿Cómo se llamaba? Leonard… No… Leopoldo… no tampoco… Lionel.. SI creo que si…

-Lionel cierto- dijo Van. El castaño asintió.- Lo que me dijiste en afuera de la mansión Valkam, ¿a qué te referías exactamente? El siempre ha estado aquí.- dijo Van dejando a un lado a Karmilla para que el castaño no se entrometiera.

-Esperen, ¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Karmilla confundida.

-No exactamente, me encontré a Van fuera de la mansión Valkam. Y a lo que me refería, Van, era que se acerca su momento de más fuerza. Lo puedo sentir- dijo Lionel.

-¿Cómo que su momento de más fuerza? ¿Qué no ya es suficientemente fuerte?- dijo Karmilla sorprendida.

-Hace algunos siglos, antes de que incluso Van naciera, la fuerza del príncipe de los vampiros aumentó considerablemente. Curiosamente, también fue nuestro momento de más fuerza.- dijo Lionel.

-Bueno, si la fuerza de Drácula….

-Shhhh…- la callaron a la par Van y Lionel.

-Bueno, si la fuerza de ÉL aumentó; ¿no tendría nuestra fuerza que aumentar también?-pregunto Karmilla.

-No lo podemos saber ya que no sabemos lo que hizo que su fuerza aumentara.- replico Lionel.

-Por qué tanto pesimismo, que hay con ustedes que todo tiene que ser aburrido y malo y sombrío.- dijo Karmilla. Ninguno de los dos contestó pues a ambos los vampiros, y en especial ese vampiro, había cambiado su vida y no necesariamente para bien.

La pelirroja se movía inquieta es su cama; su sueño se veía perturbado por imágenes confusas, frases sin sentido y rostros familiares. El vampiro sólo la veía guardando su distancia, no debía perturbar su sueño o ella despertaría peor. No podía entender porque reaccionaba así a la transformación, no debía haber reaccionado así.

La joven se levanto súbitamente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y miraban al vacio. En un segundo todas las imágenes de sus sueños cobraron sentido, como una historia. Pero así como aparecieron se fueron dejándole en la memoria solo una frase "Como guste, Condesa" y una imagen; un baúl, un baúl que ella sabia se encontraba en al ático de la mansión Valkam.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews por favor!!... jajaja... bueno un saludo. El siguiente cápitulo prometo sera muy bueno. Suficientes cursilerias no creen?...**


	8. Capítulo 8: Celos

Hola. Se que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no podía conmigo misma jajaja. Pero bueno ya que estoy de vacaciones aqui esta el capítulo. Dedicado a mi hermana, aunque diga que no es Valkam, Luvia.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Celos.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Todas y cada una de las palabras que había escuchado en los últimos días formaban un remolino en mi cabeza. Girando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Todo era tan confuso y me hacía sentir abrumada. Podía escuchar que abajo en el comedor seguían todos platicando. Pero yo ya no quería formar parte de sus reuniones, de hecho ya no quería formar parte de nada de eso. La guerra contra los vampiros, las historias, las transformaciones. Y pensar que hacía menos de un mes me encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente, con gente completamente diferente, creo que incluso yo era diferente en ese momento.

Me mire en el espejo, era verdad que había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Y no solo por dentro, también por fuera había cambiado. Mi tez estaba más pálida que de costumbre, mis ojos tenían un brillo especial y diferente y algunas de mis facciones se habían vuelto un poco más toscas, con esto no quiero decir que me hubiera vuelto fea ni nada. De hecho mi belleza había cambiado también, era una belleza un tanto más salvaje.

Trate de hacer una recopilación mental de todo lo que había pasado desde que salí de Inglaterra. Había llegado a Transilvania en busca de información de mis padres, pero no encontré lo que yo esperaba. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad y de hecho eso es lo que era. Los terrores de todo niño hechos realidad, hombres lobo y vampiros. Y que pasó luego, fui secuestrada por los vampiros y más tarde convertida en hombre lobo o mujer lobo o lo que sea. El caso es que mi vida había tenido un giro bastante interesante para una historia de ciencia ficción, pero realmente escalofriante si hablamos de la vida real.

Estaba sumida en mis divagaciones cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta, pero la verdad era que yo no quería ver a nadie. Me quede en silencio, pero después tocaron por segunda vez. Seguí sin responder, tal vez se hartarían y me dejarían en paz. Pero después de tocar por tercera vez se escucho un silencio prolongado y después un gran ¡PUM! Y mi puerta cayó al suelo y Van entró con un gran salto a mi habitación. Miró por toda la habitación con el ceño fruncido, como buscando algo. Después me vio y su expresión cambio a verdadero enfado.

-¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!- grite.

-¡¿QUE QUE ME SUCEDE?! ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE CUANDO ALGUEN TOCA LA PUERTA TIENES QUE CONTESTAR, ASÍ EVITRIAS QUE YO TENGA QUE ENTRATR POR LA FUERZA CREYENDO QUE ALGUIEN TE RAPTÓ!- grito el poniéndose rojo.

-Ahh claro, es que tu siempre tienes que ser el héroe verdad Van. Crees que soy una damisela en peligro que no sabe cómo cuidar de sí misma.-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo? Es acaso que no entiendes que Transilvania no es como Inglaterra. Que los peligros de Inglaterra no son nada en comparación con los peligros de aquí. Los vampiros nos son lindas y gentiles personas que si les dices "O por favor señor vampiro, no me lastime, yo no tengo nada que ver con usted" te harán caso y se irán. No Karmilla, no es así. Son bestias crueles, frías y sin corazón que se divierten haciéndole daño a los demás. Que no se detendrán ni vacilará ni un segundo si de matar se trata. Que si te descuidas por un segundo te quitan todo lo que quieres, todo lo que es valioso para ti. Por favor Karmilla, entiende que esto no es un juego, no puedes simplemente decir ya no quiero e irte. Te perseguirán, harán tu vida imposible eternamente, los recuerdos de tus seres queridos, de todos aquellos que ya no están, que fueron asesinados por los vampiros, te seguirán eternamente.-

Van bajo la cabeza, su rostro había pasado del enojo a la desesperación y de allí a la tristeza, una profunda tristeza.

-Van… yo… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Nada- dijo tajante saliendo del cuarto.

Me quede petrificada en donde estaba, todo había pasado muy rápido y las palabras de Van habían cambiado nuevamente algo dentro de mí. Mi cabeza comenzó a punzarme y todo parecía moverse. La cabeza parecía que fuera a estallar a medida que las palabras de Van giraban en mi cabeza. De pronto todo se volvió negro y caí rígida al suelo. No me podía mover, pero podía escuchar claramente voces a mí alrededor, pero no entendía lo que decían. Nada se movía y dentro de mí reinaba el silencio, no se escuchaba mi corazón, ni mi respiración, ni siquiera tenía pensamientos.

De pronto, del montón de voces incomprensibles sobre salió una. Un voz calmada y serena, pero a la vez cargada de dolor y angustia. Era como un murmullo que decía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te han arrebatado de mi lado? ¿Por qué tú, lo más valioso para mí y lo que yo más amo? No es justo, me han arrebatado todo, todo lo que me importaba. Ya nada más importa, nada de esta estúpida guerra. Si el mundo cae bajo los vampiros, que importa. Si estoy deshonrando a los que vinieron antes de mí, que importa. Si con estas palabras estoy sellando mi destino y me alejo de la gracia de Dios, que así sea. Qué más da si él me ha arrebatada lo más preciado, qué más da mi vida o mi alma si mi alma eras tú. Un descuido, tan solo fue un descuido mío y ahora ya no estás. No puedo morir físicamente, pero por dentro ya estoy muerto. Adiós amor mío….

Después una luz me cegó, mis ojos estaban abiertos pero aun sentía esa sensación de rigidez por todo mi cuerpo. Parpadee, ya no estaba en el suelo. Lionel me tenía entre brazos y me miraba preocupado. Volví a sentir mi cuerpo y pude moverme, pero no sentía la suficiente fuerza como para incorporarme. Lionel, al ver que estaba consiente nuevamente sonrió, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. Pude verlo con todo detalle, sus ojos multicolor, su sonrisa perfecta, su hermoso cabello.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Su voz era un murmullo suave, y alegre. Y a pesar de que el tono era diferente, era la misma voz de mi sueño, alucinación o lo que haya sido.

-Ehm, no lo sé.- dije. No podía dejar de mirarlo, tratando de descifrar que me había pasado. Tal vez era una señal o un mensaje de mi subconsciente.

-Déjame llevarte a la cama- dijo levantándome en brazos, como si yo no pesara nada. Me tendió en la cama y se levantó. Yo le tome la mano, no quería que se fuera hasta no saber que me había pasado. Sentía que si se iba ahora nunca podría saber que significaba mi extraño sueño.

-Quédate un rato por favor- le dije. Mi voz sonó extraña, no parecía ser mi voz. Era un poco más dulce y tierna. El me miro y por un momento palideció, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero luego se repuso y se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Ambos nos miramos por un largo rato, no hacía falta decir nada, cada quien estaba pensando en algo.

Su expresión no me decía nada mucho, pero era como si me conociera muy bien. Me miraba dulcemente y de vez en cuando su mano acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos en otra dimensión. Yo también estaba en otro momento, le sensación de rigidez y silencio aun no me abandonaba del todo. Y las palabras de la voz del Lionel de mi cabeza aun estaban frescas en mi memoria.

Estábamos tan enfrascados el uno en el otro que no escuchamos cuando Van entro en el cuarto y nos encontró absortos, la mano de Lionel acariciando mi cabello y nuestras miradas absortas. Carraspeo sacándonos de nuestro transe, me miro primero y luego a Lionel.

-Vine a ver si todo estaba bien.- dijo.

-Todo está bien, Karmilla se desmayó, pero ahora parece estar mejor.- dijo Lionel sin dejar de mirarme can la misma expresión dulce.

Yo voltee a ver a Van, este miraba a Lionel con desconfianza, tal vez enojo. Pero no pude entender a que se debía. En la última semana Lionel no había hecho más que ayudar en todo lo que podía. Brindando información de cómo eran los vampiros en su época, de lo que hacían, incluso les relato la historia de Drácula que a mí ya me había contado. Lionel había sido de gran utilidad y le había ayudado a Van con toda la planeación y organización. Sin duda Lionel se había ganado la confianza y el respeto de todos los licántropos.

De hecho, hasta ese momento yo había visto que Van miraba siempre a Lionel con admiración. Pero ahora parecía haber cambiado, su mierda no era otra que desconfianza y enojo.

-Karmilla, ¿segura estas bien?- dijo Van sin verme.

-Sí, no te preocupes Van.- respondí.

-Bueno. Lionel, todos te están esperando abajo.-

-Estaré abajo en unos minutos. Sólo quiero asegurarme que Karmilla está bien.- dijo Lionel sin inmutarse al ver como Van lo miraba. Van salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dije mirando la puerta donde hacía un segundo estaba parado Van.

-Déjalo, seguro está preocupado por ti.- dijo Lionel regresando su mirada a mí.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por mi? Si como no. A Van lo único que le interesa es la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo.- dije mirando a Lionel.

-Pues ti también sólo te interesaría eso si hubieras vivido todo el tiempo que Van ha vivido dentro de ella. Todo la vida de Van ha girado en torno a la guerra, toda su vida ha sido de supervivencia.- dijo. No supe que responder, sabía que tenía razón. Seguramente algo malo le había sucedido a Van para estar tan traumado con los vampiros. Lo que me dijo antes de mi desmayo era prueba de eso.

-Lionel, ¿Por qué te fuiste de Transilvania? Por lo que me has contado, estuviste aquí hace muchos años. Y tú también peleaste la guerra contra los vampiros.- le pregunte. El sonrió levemente.

-Esa es historia para otro día, es cierto que pelee contra los vampiros. Pero fue hace muchos, muchos años. Incluso antes de que Van naciera. Pero ahorita tú debes descansar y escuchar una larga historia de terror no te va a ayudar. Duerme, verde más al rato a ver como sigues.- dijo levantándose de la cama e inclinándose a darme un beso en la mejilla. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir se giro y me dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada. Luego salió y cerró la puerta.

Desperté hasta la mañana del siguiente día, no escuche a nadie alrededor. Me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina. Como yo suponía, no parecía haber nadie en la casa. Fui a la cocina y me prepare el desayuno, pero nada parecía saciar mi hambre. El final termine comiendo como cinco personas y apenas me sentía satisfecha. Después fui a tomar una ducha y cuando salí estaba decidida a explorar la mansión de la que yo prácticamente era dueña y no sabía nada.

Empecé por el segundo piso, solo la mitad de este era conocido. Muchas habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave y las que no lo estaban no tenían nada interesante, muebles viejos, lámparas descompuestas y algunos hasta estaban vacios. Subí al tercer piso, este estaba menos iluminado tal vez porque había menos ventanas y porque no todas las lámparas funcionaban. En este piso todas las puertas estaban cerradas salvo dos. Un era un cuarto muy amplio, y, en contraste con el resto del piso, estaba muy iluminado.

Las paredes tenían un papel tapiz mitad celeste mirad blanco con detalles planteados y una cenefa de gladiolas lilas. Todos los muebles del cuarto estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas. Las ventanas tenían dos cortinas, unas transparentes lilas y otras más gruesas azules. De la vista de las ventanas se podía ver el jardín trasero y más atrás los Cárpatos. No parecía haber nada especial en este cuarto, salvo la sensación que me producía. Llegue a considerar que tal vez ya lo había visto en un sueño. Camine alrededor de la habitación sin poder evitar sentirme extraña.

Me senté en el suelo y mire a mi alrededor, era como un sueño. Escuche pasos y me volví saliendo de mi sueño. En el marco de la puerta estaba recargado Van, la luz entraba haciendo brillar sus ojos grises. Dio unos pasos hasta estar justo frente a mí, me miraba pero sin decir palabra yo tampoco dije nada. Hasta el momento no había descubierto esa etapa de Van, la parte callada y pensativa. Se sentó junto a mí y empezó a mirar todo el cuarto. Era tranquilizante el silencio, pero no muy común en Van.

-Te vas a quedar callado por siempre, o vas a decirme algo.- dije.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo?- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Arruinar qué?- pregunte.

-Olvídalo, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me desperté y estaba sola en la casa y pensé que no la conocía así que decidí explorarla.-

-Yo ya la había recorrido, pero no hay nada interesante. La mayoría de los cuartos están bien cerrados, no los pude abrir. Los únicos que valdrían la pena observar son este y otro más que esta al fondo del pasillo. Es muy similar a este pero con colores diferentes y la vista da mitad los Cárpatos y el bosque.-

-Pues ya me dijiste el final. Este es el último piso ¿no?-

-Sí. Bueno, también está el ático. Tiene la mitad de la extensión de la mansión, pero está cerrado igual que las habitaciones. No se puede entrar.-

-Pues entonces ya no tengo nada más que explorar ni que hacer. Todos se la pasan de aquí para allá con sus cosas de vampiros.-

-Bueno, sólo porque lo pides así… Te llevare al centro de la ciudad.-

-¿En serio?, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?-

-Pues puedo posponerlo un poco por ti.-

-¿Y qué hay de los malvados vampiros?-

-No creo que nos molesten por un rato y si lo hacen los podemos detener ¿no crees?-

-¿Pero….-

-Nunca dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Te vas a quedar todo el día preguntando estupideces o vamos a ir a la ciudad.-

Sonrió era verdad y no se podía negar que su sonrisa era hermosa. Sonreí involuntariamente y cuando se levantó y me tendió la mano yo la tomé y me levante. Salimos de la casa y caminamos al centro platicando como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Descubrí que fuera de ser el amargado hombre lobo que lucha contra vampiros, era un hombre atento, dulce y divertido como un niño pequeño quitándole lo inmaduro.

Platicamos y reímos todo el camino al centro. Comimos helado y caminamos, era extraño y agradable. Me sentí muy feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía así sólo a divertirme y pasar el rato con alguien así de agradable.

Después de medio día regresamos a la casa a comer, para entonces ya nos sentíamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. No habíamos platicado de nuestros pasados pero los dos estábamos bien con eso. Estábamos comiendo y riendo cuando Lionel entró al comedor, había estado todo el día con Van que ya había olvidado por completo a Lionel.

-¿Dónde has estado?- me preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Fui al centro con Van y caminamos por allí.- le dije mirando a Van. El me miro también y sonrió, pero Lionel por el contrario cambio de cara. Su semblante se entristeció un poco y su sonrisa disminuyo. Todo era tan raro, y se podía sentir mucha tensión allí, pero yo seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba. Tal vez era otra de sus rarezas de lobos o algo parecido, o tal vez solo estaban siendo hombres. Fuera lo que fuese yo estaba muy confundida.

Había pasado de la felicidad extrema a estar confundida otra vez. Lionel pareció notar mi confusión por que volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿ya te sientes mejor que ayer?- me pregunto sentándose al otro lado de mi.

-Sí, eso creo. La verdad no sé que me pasó ayer, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.- dije sonriéndole también y pensando cómo era posible que me hubiera olvidado de una sonrisa tan bella.

-Bueno, me voy… tengo… cosas que hacer.- dijo Van levantándose de la mesa. Me miro antes de salir y me dirigió una débil sonrisa, pero sus ojos pasaron de tristeza a ser los mismos ojos serios de siempre.

* * *

**Chachachan!!... jajajaja espero les haya gustado. Proximo capítulo: Paris.**


End file.
